Cough Syrup
by OfMusicAndStories
Summary: Kurt's the head cheerio with the hot boyfriend. Blaine's a cute, shy nerd who's in glee club and they happen to be best friends and Blaine's been in love with him for three years. Chase (Kurt's BF), doesn't like that at all so he tries to put an end to the friendship or take Blaine out of Kurt's life all together.
1. Chapter 1

**okie** **dokie everyone, i had a story on here called I Wish, but I took it down because I didn't like the way it was going. So yesterday I was walking to school, listening to Glee's cover of Cough Syrup and this idea came to me. It has the same idea of what I Wish had but I like this a lot better, my friend thinks so too. :) **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE (if i did Klaine would still be together and have more scenes)**

**enjoy! let me know what you think :3**

* * *

Blaine Anderson was in love; there was no way he could deny it. For the past three years he has had this ongoing battle with himself over it but today, looking himself over in the mirror, he finished the battle and finally admitted to himself that he was in love. Giving his bow tie one last tweak, he grabbed his messenger bag and heading down stairs.

_Love, _Blaine thought, smiling a little, _I'm in love; and I'm a little scared. Should I tell him or would it ruin our relationship? _Blaine bit his lip as he made his way out the front door and down his front steps, heading to his car. His parents have never been around in the mornings, or evenings for that matter. Ever since he came out, his dad has been distant, but his mom was fine with that, which filled him with so many emotions he couldn't even explain.

Getting into his car, he turned on the radio as he pulled out of the drive way. Heading down his street to his school, McKinley, where his life was made a living hell every day. Pushing the memories of the slurs and the shoving out of his mind, he turned up the radio and sand along until he turned into the school's student parking lot. Pulling into his usual spot, Blaine got out and made his way to the building.

Senior year, twelve years of name calling and harassment to last his more than enough after he was out of this town and school. He looked around and saw the usual scene, the freshman running up the stairs and disappearing into the school, the badass hanging out on the motorcycles, the jocks and the Cheerios hanging in their normal group never the bottom of the steps. His heart picked up as he made eye contact from a blue eyed Cheerio, who then smiled (he eyes crinkling around the corners that Blaine thought was so adorable) and ran over to him.

"Blaine!" the boy cried, throwing himself into his arms for a hug.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said with a laugh, hugging back his best friend.

Yes, that's right, Kurt Hummel, cheerios caption and one of the hottest boys at school, and Blaine Anderson, one of the biggest nerds that ever walked the halls of McKinley, are best friends. They meant in seventh grade and have been best friends since. But freshman year, Kurt joined the Cheerios while Blaine joined the Glee Club. They ignored the fact that they were totally different while in the halls of the school, but they remained best friends. Kurt was a big help when it came to the bullying, he would tell the jocks on the football team to leave him alone and they would listen, most of the time.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever!" Kurt cried, stepping out of the hug.

"You saw me two nights ago." Blaine said, sounding amused.

"I know, but now… now we're seniors!" Kurt said, looking a little kid in a candy shop. "We rule the school." He said, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply with how he will never rule the school but a different voice came from behind him, a voice he has hatted ever since the end of last year.

"Hey babe," Chase Flynn said, pushing Blaine out of the way with his shoulder and kissed Kurt hard on the lips.

Kurt and Chase have been dating since the end of junior year when Chase won the championship game for the school. Chase is the quarter back for the school's football team; Kurt's the head cheerleader, it only made perfect sense for them to be dating and being the power couple of the school. What bothered Blaine was that Kurt was openly gay just like him, but the only reason he was safe from harm was because he was on the Cheerios, and had Chase as his boyfriend. Chase on the other hand plays for both teams, everyone was shocked when they found out that he and Kurt were a thing, but they let it go after a half hour of complements and congratulations. So both where into boys and they were each other's _boyfriends _and Blaine was also openly gay but didn't have a boyfriend, never has, probably never will until he's in collage, but gets bullied every day because of it.

"Let's go behind the bleachers," Chase said, licking the shell of Kurt's ear seductively. "We both have free period."

Blaine's jaw almost dropped at the very idea of them… doing stuff, while on school grounds. Kurt would never do that, would he? No, Kurt's not that kind of person, but yet again he has changed ever since he and Chase have done the deed in the middle of the summer (Blaine had to listen to Kurt as he went on and on about how amazing it was while trying not to puke).

To his surprise, Kurt licked his lips and smirked. Grabbing Chase by the hand and walked off to the football field. "See you later Blaine!" he called out over his shoulder and then he and his picture perfect boyfriend where out of sight.

Blaine out a sigh and heading into school, he was happy for Kurt, he really was, but it killed him every day to see Kurt fall in love with someone else that wasn't him. Oh, by the way, Kurt Hummel was the person that Blaine was head over heels in love with.

* * *

**so, what ya think? was it good? great? wonderful? or was it awful and crappy? sucked? let me know pleaassseee! :D **

**i really liked the idea of this. Kurt being a cheerio and have the really hot boyfriend while Blaine's a cute little nerd and is in glee club. I have a good feeling about this story. i'll update sometime after thanksgiving, same goes with my other story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey hey hey! here's chapter two! I've had it done for sometime now but couldn't update until now. Thank you to everyone who faved(?), followed and reviewed! I love you *hugs* I was so happy that people like this story :D **

**I don't own Glee and all it's awesomeness. but how cool was last nights episode? WARBLERS ARE BACK Y'ALL! lol **

**Enjoy chapter 2! **

* * *

Blaine smiled to himself when he made it to his locker without a push or a shove. Opening his locker, he looked at the pictures that were on the inside of the door; the one of him and Kurt was his favorite. It was taken during the summer when Kurt invited Blaine to go down the shore with him. They were sitting on the beach, Kurt holding out the camera and smiling hugely, Blaine was laughing at his friend.

"Welcome back homo!"

The slur, a hand on his shoulder and the powerful push that sent his side meeting the lockers next to his snapped him from his memory. Blaine's books dropped out of his hands and scattered all over the floor, being kicked by the students walking past; who could obviously care less. He winced as he his rib meant the lock dial, looked up Blaine saw his bullies walking down the hall way, laughing and high fiving each other.

"Oh Blaine," said a voice from his left, the sound of a locker closing and a hand was rest lightly on his arm. He filched away from the touch and looked up at its owner. Relief flooded over him when he saw the face of Tina, his best friend from Glee club.

"Are you okay?" she asked, bending down to fetch his books that were now lying by his feet. Taking back his books he nodded. She just looked at him with a pitiful smile and closed his locker for him once he had everything he needed. Linking his arm with hers, Blaine smiled over at her.

"Come on," he said, starting down the hall way towards the choir room, "We don't want to keep Mr. Schuester waiting now do we?" with a laugh Tina shook her head and they headed down the hall while telling each other all about their summers without each other.

When they got the choir room, it was loud and their friends where laughing and joking around. Blaine couldn't help but smile and a happy feeling bubbled up in his chest. It amazes him how outside of this room that everyone is so different but as soon as you walk through the door all the social statuses go away.

Taking their seats on either side of Tina's boyfriend, Mike, Blaine and Tina rolled their eyes when the bell rang and Rachel stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"Okay my fellow Glee clubbers, as co-captain of this club, I took it upon myself to talk to Principle Figgins and he said that he wants us to sing at the Welcome Back assembly that's going to be on Friday in the gym! Now, I believe that we should do a giant, show stopping, Broadway number with me lead and all of you swaying in the background. I have a list made of all the songs that would work out perfectly for my range…." Rachel just went on and on about her perfect singing voice that Blaine just ended tuning her out and started playing Angry Birds on his phone.

As he took down the last pig he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up he saw a happy looking Tina, an upset Rachel, and a waiting look on Mr. Schuester's face.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"I was just saying, even though Rachel's ideas were good and all, I was wondering if you and Tina would like to take lead. Everyone else has already had the chance to sing at one of these before, unlike you two. So would you like to sing lead with Tina?"

Blaine was shocked really. Him getting to sing lead and not Rachel Berry, this is a dream come true. Plus singing with his best friend put him to easy. "I would love to Mr. Schue!" Blaine said excitedly, looking over at Tina, giving her one of his award winning smiles.

* * *

"And now Tina and I are singing the leads at Friday's assembly, I can't wait! I still can't get over the idea that we got the lead over Rachel, but who cares? I'm singing lead!" Blaine told Kurt, bouncing up and down. He came over Kurt's house for their daily hang out and to catch up on each other's day. Ever since Kurt found out about how badly Blaine has been getting bullied last year, he made it a point to talk to him at least twice a day, which wasn't really a problem because they talked almost the entire together for the most part.

Kurt laughed and shook his head at his best friend "You're like an excited puppy! It's so adorable." He said, unlocking his phone to text back Chase, missing the loving look Blaine gave him when he looked down.

Blaine's heart swelled with all different kinds of emotion. Kurt just called him adorable and it took all the strength he had to tell Kurt that he was the adorable one out of the two. He bit his lip and played with the corner of Kurt's blanket. Loving how even when they aren't talking to each other it still wasn't awkward. Kurt let out a ground and looked up at Blaine, his eyes looking sorry.

"Sorry Blaine," Kurt said looking truly sorry, "I just got a text from Brittany saying that I have practice right now."

"No, no it's fine Kurt," Blaine assured him, feeling disappointed that he had to leave already. "I understand. Call me later?" he asked hopefully as he stood up, gathering his things. Kurt nodded and walked Blaine down stairs and watched him get into his car.

Blaine was pulling away when he looked in his rearview mirror and saw Chase walking up the steps to Kurt's house and closing the door behind. Blaine's heart fell as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and blinked back tears when he released that Kurt had lied to him. He couldn't really blame him; Blaine wasn't that much fun to hang out with when you have a jock as a boyfriend. Blaine swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He feels like he's slowly losing his best friend and then he would only have one person in his life that truly cared. For Kurt, when it comes between Blaine and Chase, Blaine will always be Kurt's second choice, always.

* * *

**when I was done writing the last but I took noticed to the fact that Kurt is kinda short and a little mean to Blaine, BUT that'll chnage soon *cough* next chapter *cough* :P lol. Let me know what you think of it! For everyone who's reading my other story an update will be soon, promise! how did I do with Rachel? My friend said it was pretty spot on xD **

**until next time! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey y'all! here's chapter three! I can't stop writing this story. I wanna thank everyone who reveiwed, faved(?), and followed :D love yaaaa sweeties!**

**how awesome was Glee the other night? They said I LOVE YOU *fangirls***

**I don't own Glee, if I did Klaine would of made up by now grrrr**

**Enoy!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel has it all, the hot boyfriend, more than enough friends, a best friend, ruling the school and amazing grades. Many people at this school think that they're best friends with him just because they hang out more than once outside of school, he gives them advice, and they could be on the Cheerios with him, but no; he only had one real best friend: Blaine Anderson, who was the adorable nerd who acted like an excited puppy over anything that he loved. Kurt knew that Blaine didn't have an easy life, between his home problems, the bullying at school, having no boyfriend and being in Glee club. Those were just some bigger problems and then there were the small ones but that list could go on and on. Kurt knew he had to best friend that Blaine could ever have, even if it meant missing a few dates with Chase, but he's sure that Chase would understand.

They've both heard about what people say about Blaine behind his back, in the locker room, between classes and at practices. Chase has told his friends to back off Blaine more than once and Kurt couldn't be more proud of his boyfriend. Kurt knows about Blaine's past troubles with self-harming when the bullying in middle school reached its peak and Blaine couldn't handle it anymore. It made him sick to his stomach when he found the small cuts over the inside of Blaine's arm. He doesn't know it but when they would have their monthly sleep over and Blaine would fall asleep first, Kurt would look at the scares that he couldn't help but feel guilty about.

Speaking about their monthly sleep over, Kurt made his way down the hall hoping to run into Blaine. He heard that the Glee club was performing on Friday and Blaine was so excited about getting the solo with Tina. Once again, he acted like an excited puppy as he told Kurt everything. Kurt felt guilty about lying to Blaine about his practice yesterday but Chase was going to be busy after school for the next two days because he's helping is aunt and uncle move into their new house.

Smirking to himself as the people around him parted like the red sea, he made his way down the hall, and turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Right before his eyes was Blaine being held up against a row of lockers by his biceps by two jocks and two other ones standing in front of him, each loaded with a slushy. Blaine was struggling to get out of their hold but it made them slam him against the locker; but he still kept going.

"Aw look guys," one of the jocks with a slushy mocked "he wants out, poor little nobody. Not so full of yourself when your little fuck buddy, Hummel, isn't around to protect you huh?"

"He's- he is _not my fuck buddy_!" Blaine hissed "If you haven't noticed, and I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't because you have a brain as big as a peanut, Kurt has a boyfriend. He's by best friend and only that."

The jocks face flushed with anger from the insult and threw the slushy at Blaine. The cold icy drink came into contact with Blaine face and he flinched. The jock grabbed Blaine's shirt and slammed his back against the lockers again, getting in his face he snarled.

"You're gonna listen to me and you're gonna listen good. You better back off Hummel because you're dragging down his cred, got it? The last thing he needs for his senior year is a little, nerdy, faggot like you following him around all the time."

Blaine gave him a deadpanned look as he said. "Wow, if I didn't know better I would think that you have a crush on Kurt yourself; still in the closet are we?"

The other jock tossed his slushy at Blaine and it was like it also hit Kurt as well. It jolted from his zone as he watched his best friend stand up for himself and him as well- time for him to do the same. Lifting his head high, putting on his best bitch face, and squaring his shoulders, Kurt walked swiftly down the hall and over to the scene.

"Hey!" he said, "Get the hell away from him." Kurt demanded. Grabbing the jock that was still pinning Blaine against the locker by the shoulder, and pulling him away from his best friend. The jock stumbled back in surprise and then straightened his letterman jacket out.

"Come on guys, we thought this dweeb his listen. See ya at the game tonight Hummel." The jock declared, with one more glare at Blaine, the four of them walked down the hall with their usual "swag"; pushing a freshman into a locker as they pasted.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said, helping his friend, who was rubbing his eyes, stand and guiding him to the nearest bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up okay?" Blaine only nodded and let himself be dragged away by his best friend, knowing that he wouldn't hurt him or make fun at him because he got slushied once again.

Kurt was so focused on getting Blaine cleaned up that he didn't noticed that down the hall the four jocks stopped by Chase's locker, where the boy was standing watching the whole thing and smirking.

"Good job boys, next time I'll make sure that Kurt doesn't intervene. I want, no, I _need_ that stupid Hobbit out of the picture." Chase stated, glaring at in the direction that Kurt had dragged away Blaine in. A hand clapped him on his shoulder and he looked over at his friend.

"Don't worry man, we'll get that good for nothing nerd out of the picture, hell, out of this school, in no time. Who knows, maybe you can join us the next time we ambush him with slushies. "

Chase smiled a little and nodded, "Sounds good Brad."

Brad gave him one more clap on the back before he walked away, tailed by his three friends, laughing and joking about Blaine and everyone else in Glee club. Chase just stood there, glaring at a book that sat at the bottom of his locker. He needed Blaine out of Kurt's life and fast. With him in the way, he'll never have Kurt all to himself and Kurt would stop going on and on about how 'awesome' and 'fun' he is. Nothing seemed to be working though; Kurt always came to Blaine's rescue no matter what was being done. Letting out a low growl in the back of throat, Chase slammed his locker shut and headed down the hall to class, thinking of ways to get Blaine out of the picture that he didn't belong in once and for all.

* * *

**what do you think? I thought it was time for some Kurt/Chase POV going on hurrrrrr lol **

**welp thats it for this chapter! i'll have the next one up asap **

**until next time! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**another chapter done! faster than I thought. I have chapter 5 writen up but I have to go in and chnage some grammar, spelling and add somethings in. That'll be up next week. I might start updating every week for this story because the chapters are fun to wrtie. xD it's written in stone yet, just an idea, a maybe. **

**the song used is Some Nights by Fun. **

**i don't own Glee, never have and never will **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine stared at the ceiling from where he lay on his bed; the jocks words from yesterday still playing over in his head. _You're dragging down his cred….. Little, nerdy, faggot like you… _He let out a sigh and rolled onto his side so his back was to the door. Between keeping the best grades possible, dealing with his dads' ignorance, the jocks at school and the new added pressure from the Glee club for tomorrow's performance… Blaine felt like he was under a lot of pressure, more so the usual.

Blaine was never one to be full of himself, and neither was Tina, but they both agree that they're going to blow it out of the water. Rachel could point out all the flaws in the performance she wants, there's no way she could do better than them. With another sigh, Blaine's eyes fluttered close and he drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt called from down the hall, looking flawless as usual in his Cheerio's uniform. Blaine's heart picked up at the sight of his best friend running down the hall to him.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, trying to get rid of the butterflies that were in his stomach.

"You're preforming after lunch today right? You and Tina both?" he asked and Blaine nodded "Oh I'm so excited! You're going to kill it, I'm glad it isn't that Rachel girl from the pass three years."

"Yeah, she threw a hissy fit when she didn't get the solo... or part of the duet." Blaine laughed at the memory. Kurt smiled at him, his eyes crinkling around the corners that made him even more adorable, and linked his arm through his as they started heading down the hall.

"So, Blaine, I think it's time for our monthly sleep over." Kurt declared, glaring at a girl who was giving Blaine a dirty look.

"Yeah, sounds good; my house or yours?" Blaine asked, stopping in front of the choir room and turning to look at Kurt.

"My house; my dad misses you." They both laughed and said their goodbyes. Blaine entered the choir room after watching Kurt walk down the hallway to Chase but Blaine turned away right before he got to him, man he hated Chase's guts.

"Oh thank god!" Tina cried as she saw Blaine step into the room "Rachel; shut up! I don't care for your tips for 'improving my voice'."

Rachel huffed and stormed away, grumbling about how no one appreciates her talent and that their going to be sorry one day when she's a Broadway star. Blaine rolled his eyes at the girl and set his bag down next to Tina's set; pulling her up by her hands when Mr. Schue came and told them to ran through the number one for time.

* * *

Tina poked her head out from behind the curtain of the small stage that was set up in the gym. Students came in by the dozen, she started to feel nervous. Why if they screw up? What if she stumbles over the lines? What if she can't stop hyperventilating?

"Tina... Tina! Calm down." Blaine said, coming up and pulling his friend from the curtain and into a hug. "Don't worry, we're, no _you're_, going to awesome out there."

Tina only nodded and hugged her friend tighter before stepping out of the hug and heading over to where the rest of the New Directions where getting into their places.

Principal Figgins voice came over the speakers, telling everyone to settle down, something about how the lunch ladies where selling the schools tater tots on the black market, how the school year is going to be promising and then he introduced the Glee club. The curtain opened and the music started. Blaine and Tina walked up the center of the stage while the others walked in from the sides and stood behind them. Tina took the lead first with the rest of the group backing her up.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck.  
Some nights, I call it a draw.  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know anymore... oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh._  
_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

Tina smiled over at Blaine, who stepped up with the rest of the boys following him and backing him up. The jumped and did a spin in the air and landed with their feet together. Blaine walked forward near the edge of the stage.

_This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for? _

_Why don't we break the rules already? _

_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white _

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack_

_My style  
And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

The group launched into the chorus and came together as one in the center of the stage, dancing in no orderly fashion. The student body was on their feet by now clapping along to the beat, some dancing and others singing along.

_Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...  
__But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I still not sure what I stand for  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_

The song slowed down and the club ran off to different sides of the stage and faced the crowd with Blaine and Tina still center stage, the two of them walked up to the edge and Blaine took over; acting out the words with his hands and face

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?_

He spotted Kurt in the bleachers, sitting with the football players and the other Cheerios. They football team seemed bored but the Cheerios, along with Kurt, were up and dancing with each other in their spot of the bleachers. They made eye contact and Blaine sent Kurt a wink before looking over at Tina, who was doing awesome. He was so proud of his friend for getting over her fear of stage fright.

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see a star, that's all they are _

_when I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on_

_Oh, come on. Oh, come on, oh come on!_

Blaine sang over Tina while she held the last "come on", still acting out the lyrics with his body, walking backwards over to the first person he saw, which was Mike, he slung his arm around his shoulder and acted like he was exasperated

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again _

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the hell wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

Blaine looked up over at Kurt again, who was already looking at him, smiling like crazy and Blaine couldn't help but smile back. Chase saw this and stood up, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and whispered something into his ear, making the blue eyed boy giggle. Blaine chose to ignore the throbbing feeling in his heart and to just finish the song. He was so caught up in the next part he almost missed Tina pull Rachel from the group and sang the next part with her; standing side by side, smiling at each other.

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love" _

_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._

_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... _

_Some terrible lie...Ahhh..._

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh _

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

Rachel gave Tina a side hug and then ran off to the back to get back in the group as it made its way forward again, stopping behind Blaine and Tina. The two friends smiled at each other and sung the last verse of the song to each other in a joking matter.

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up, but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... oh... _

_It's for the best you didn't listen _

_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

The song ended and everyone cheered. Tina tackled Blaine into a hug, the rest of the New Directions following. Blaine felt pride forming in his chest as everyone continued to whoop and holler for the club. He felt someone's hand latch onto his arms and pull him out of the middle of the New Directions group hug. His chest was meant by another chest and arms wrapped around his neck. Blaine looked over at his best friends and hugged him back, wrapping his arms around his waist and giving him a tight squeeze.

"You were amazing!" Kurt said over the loud chatter of their school mates and pulling back from the hug "You and Tina both killed it!"

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." Blaine said, grinning like a madman. If he and Kurt were dating, this would a fantastic time for him to lean in and kissed him square on the lips, Kurt would say he was so proud to be with him and then they would go and celebrate. But they were just friends; Kurt had a boyfriend and didn't like Blaine more than a best friend.

The bell rang and everyone left for the day, Kurt heading to Cheerios practice and Blaine to Glee club for a little celebration party. Blaine was giddy with happiness buy the time he reached the choir room; everyone was laughing, saying how they killed the number and just hanging out. Remembering that he will later be having the monthly sleepover with Kurt at his house, he let himself be sucked into the small celebration, the smile on his face never left.

* * *

**so how was it? did you like it? love it? hate it? want to throw it into a fire? haha let me know please! i love reading your reveiws, i would answer but whe n i go to, something or someone always needs me. ugghhhhh lol so cgapter 5... be up around next week sometime. also is there anything I should add? take out? or something along those lines? let meh knowzzzz**

**until next time! oh, and enjoy Glee tonight my fellow Gleeks ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**here you gooooo! chapter five :D yay! i wanna thank everyone who is reading this story, I didn't think this many people would be reading it. For anyone who was reading my other strory, Hello Neighbor, I took it down. It was hard for me to write and I had no idea where I was going with it. But for this story I have everything writen out in chapter layout; I know, I'm so put together xD I'll shut up now. **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Homecoming. One of the few days of the school year where girl can dress like the little sluts they are and not get judge for it. But that's not going to stop Kurt from having one of the best nights of his senior year. He was happy that he had an actual date for this dance, the past three years he went with Blaine, after he convinced him to get out of the house and go. Kurt made a mental note to ask Blaine about the dance later tonight when he's over; but for now he turned his attention back to his boyfriend, who was wolfing down his third slice of pizza.

"Like the view babe?" Chase asked with a small smirk and took a sip of his soda.

"Mmmmm." was Kurt's answer, he was too busy staring at how Chase's arms looked amazing in his tight black shirt. The boys laugh made him snap out of it and look over at him.

"I gotta go soon and help my aunt and uncle but that's not for another hour..." Chase wondered off, giving Kurt his bed room eyes, who smirked and leaned over the table and whispered in his ear;

"I'll be waiting in the car." before getting up and walking over to the door of the pizza parlor. He nearly ran into Sam, Mike, and Blaine as they headed inside.

"Whoa! Sorry Kurt, didn't see ya there." Sam said, giving a small nod towards Chase, who was watching the exchange, glaring daggers at Blaine. Tina noticed and linked arms with the curly haired boy. Kurt just smiled and said it was no big deal.

"Oh by the way Tina," Kurt said, turning to look at the Asian girl "you were amazing today at the assembly; I love your voice."

Tina blushed at the complement and thanked him. It amazed Blaine how Kurt and Tina are kinda friends. They have the same English class and sit next to each other... It only makes sense and plus, they're both into fashion.

"I'll you later tonight Blaine." Kurt said with a smile and then put a stern look "Remember; 7:30. Don't be late like last time." Kurt said then laughed at an old memory of that night.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be on time, and, because I'm an amazing best friend, I'll bring snacks." Blaine said; wishing that his heart wasn't so heavy as he thought about him and Kurt. Best friends- that's all they'll ever be. Kurt let out a shameless squeal and hugged Blaine, pulling his arm out from Tina's.

"Ready to go babe?" Chase asked, breaking up the hug. "I gotta go soon."

Kurt nodded and headed out the door, calling his goodbye over his shoulder. Chase followed him, but bumped into Blaine and slipped something into his pocket, giving him an evil look while passing.

Sam, Mike, and Tina went to find a table while Blaine said he had to use the bathroom and would be right back. After speed walking over to the men's room, he took out whatever Chase had placed in his pocket. It was a napkin... Weird. Blaine scrunched his nose up in confusion and unfolded it. When he read what was written on the napkin his heart dropped, and he was on the brink of having a panic attack in the middle of the bathroom.

_I know. Meet me behind the bleachers Monday at lunch. Don't show and I'll tell Kurt about your creepy ass crush on him. And not a word of this to Kurt- Chase _

Chase knows. Chase, Kurt's boyfriend, knows his secret. _Kurt's boyfriend_ knows that Blaine is in love with him and he would tell Kurt. Chase wants to meet him at lunch... Will he make him life even more of a living hell or he just give Blaine a slap on the wrist and tell him to get lost? Chase doesn't like Blaine, never has and never will.

Blaine felt sick as he ran for the nearest bathroom stall and heaved up his food from earlier. When he was done he rinsed his mouth out and headed back over to the table where his friends were sitting. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

Kurt sat down on the couch in the living room, freshly showered and changed out of his Cheerios uniform. He looked over at his dad, Burt, who was watching the football while sitting in his favorite old recliner. He smiled to himself when his dad cheered loudly when his team scored a touchdown. It's hard to think about the one day in his sophomore year of high school that he almost lost his dad after he had a heart attack and was in a coma for a little more than a week.

Pushing that painful memory aside, he looked over at the clock on the wall; 7:25. Kurt sighed, wanting Blaine to be here already. Kurt missed hanging out with him, he really did, but they were both so busy half the time that sometimes their lives go right past each other's. Kurt didn't like that, not one bit. That's why he started having sleep overs with Blaine more often; he couldn't lose his best friend. He just couldn't.

The clock struck 7:30 and there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Kurt called out to his family. He bolted up from the couch and to the door; opening it to reveal a smiling Blaine Anderson. "Wow. 7:30 on the dot. How do you do it Anderson?" Kurt joked as he stepped aside and let Blaine walk in, closing the door behind him.

"I was waiting in my car until the last minute and then stood on the porch." Blaine replied, soundly one hundred percent serious. They stared at each other for a moment and Kurt let out a bark of laughter. "See the funny thing is that you think I'm joking." Blaine said. Biting back a smile as Kurt grinned over at him and said that he was the weirdest person he had ever meant.

Loud footsteps came pounding down the stairs and Finn arrived moments later, "Hey Kurt… is Blaine here yet? … oh, hey dude." He added on when he saw Blaine taking off his coat in the entry way.

"Hello Finn," Blaine said with a smile "What's up?"

"Artie's having the Glee guys over to play some video games and stuff, wanna join us?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was look at Finn, and felt himself starting to panic. What if Blaine says sure and then leaves him? That Blaine finds him boring and regrets saying yes to the sleep over so he goes with Finn?

"Thanks, but no thanks Finn," Blaine said "I'm going to stay here and hang with Kurt. I haven't hung out with him in a while. Maybe next time." He smiled and waved when Finn just shrugged and yelled out for Burt and his mom that he's going to Arties and then the boy was gone.

After Blaine and Burt and Carol caught up on their lives (Kurt was a little upset that Blaine left out the bullying to his dad) the two boys grabbed the bags of junk food Blaine had brought with him and headed up stairs to Kurt's room. For hours and hours they joked around and talked about whatever came to mind. When it started getting late, Kurt suggested that they should watch a movie and cuddle (well the cuddle part was Blaine but Kurt gladly agreed to, knowing how big of a cuddle whore Blaine is).

While Blaine was looking through the movies and Kurt was fluffing the pillows on his bed for the fifth time, he turned to look at the boy on the floor and decided that he would just ask about Homecoming now.

"Hey Blaine?" he asked, the boy on the floor stopped looking at the movie case that was in his hand and turned to look at his best friend. "Are you going to Homecoming?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment and then started laughing. Kurt got a little mad that Blaine was now laughing at him for asking the question. The curly haired boy calmed down and then smiled at Kurt, "No, I'm not. I figured since you have Chase now you won't need me to be your date this year, plus they're showing all of the Harry Potter movies on TV in a row. No way am I missing that."

"Oh come on Blaine! Harry Potter can wait" Kurt tried to hold back a smile when his friend gasped at him "It's the last Homecoming of high school, you got to go!"

"I don't see why though. I went last year and every year before that- they all ended in a disaster for me."

"What? They did not." Kurt said in a disbelieving tone. Wincing a little under Blaine deadpanned gaze.

"Freshman year, jocks took my glasses and flushed them down the toilet. Sophomore year got ambushed with five slushies' and had to leave early cause it was so freaking cold. Last year, Junior year, got swirled and then more slushies'." Blaine commented, rolling his eyes at the end and continued to look for a movie.

Kurt sat speechless on his bed, yeah he knew something's have happened to Blaine, but not every year and he felt awful. He heard Blaine make a sound of excitement as he found the movie Tangled. Kurt looked over at his best friend and wondered how much he went through every day, how much pain was he bottling up. One day that bottle will crack and Kurt swears to himself that he'll be there for him when it does.

After Blaine put Tangled in, he climbed into bed and lay down next to Kurt, who pulled him down by his hand, making him fall onto his chest. Ignoring his ponding heartbeat, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest and slung his arm around his waist as the movie started. Smiling to himself when Kurt's arms slid around him and pulled him closer. Blaine swore he hear Kurt mumble "I'll always be here for you" and then lightly kiss his head, but he chose to ignore it and freak out about it later on tomorrow. Both boys sliming lightly to themselves as they watched the movie and sooner or later fell sleep wrapped up safety in the arms of their best friend.

* * *

**so what did ya think? It's going to pick up soon I promise, around chapter nine is when things get intence. If you have any questions or suggestions for storys or whatnot feel free to PM me, I don't bite :P I'll update next week. but let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy Glee Thursday you pretty people :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey hey hey everyone, here's your weekly update! thanls again for everyone who's reading this, I get so excited when I get the emails that people are enjoying this story! :D **

**On a more serious note I noticed that I used the word 'slut' to describe the girls. Sorry if that upset you or anything, it's just that where I go to school it's very judgemental at times and I'm just used to that word being thrown around like it's nothing so I'll make sure to check how I word things from here on out, okay? Okay. **

**Who watched Glee last week? It was only good for all the Klaineness :3 I'll shut up now. **

**I don't own Glee in anyway **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the weekend was a blur for Blaine, after waking up in Kurt's tight hold he thought nothing could bring him down in that fine Saturday morning, that was until he wiggled out of his friends grasp (he may or may not have fallen off the bed after he was able to) and crawled over to his phone that was in his bag across the room.

Katy Perry's hit Teenage Dream, aka Blaine's favorite song, was blasting from the front pocket of Blaine's bag; he scrambled to get it before it woke Kurt up. He found it and looked at who was calling him so early in the morning. His dad's name was across the screen; he hit the answer button and slowly put the phone up to his ear… just to pull it back quickly when his dad's loud voice came from the other end.

"Where the hell are you fairy? Are you with your little butt buddy Hummel? Get your ass home now before… before… I beat your little gay ass into next week, but I bet you would like that wouldn't you? Dumb faggot." His dad slurred, he sounded drunk.

Blaine's dad was never liked him since he came out. He would insult him sometimes and every once in a blue moon he would hit Blaine for no real reason. His mom would just watch and then help Blaine after his dad went to bed or left the house in a huff. But when he got drunk he was viscous and he only drunk when Blaine's mom was out of town… that meaning that Blaine won't be getting any sleep until she returns.

Blaine sighed and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and leaning his back against the wall. He looked across the room at Kurt, who was sleeping. His eyes closed and his mouth partly opened, a low snore escaped his mouth and Blaine had to bite his knuckles to stop from laughing. His father was still yelling at him on the phone and he only listened half-heartedly. The line than grew quiet, Blaine checked to see if his dad had hung up but than his dad spoke once more.

"As soon as you're done with your other fairy friend, get your ass back home. Cooper is coming down to spend the week with you cause I'm going out. I can't stand to be in the same house with you… you-you disappointment child. I had big plans for you but _noooo _you just had to be gay and join the stupid show choir. No wonder everyone at school bullies you." And then he hung up.

Blaine was speechless and he felt his eyes fill with tears. Yeah sure his dad had said some mean things to him in the past but he never brought up his school problem. It hurt to know that his dad thought that low of him, and he probably always will. Blaine put his phone back into his bag with unneeded force and his face fell into his hands. He doesn't know why his dad's words hurt all of a sudden. He's used to it so shouldn't he just be numb to the slurs? He thought so but apparently not.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching. If Blaine wasn't so busy trying to stop himself from crying, he would have loved the way Kurt's shirt rode up when he raised his arms over his head. Kurt slowly got out of bed and walked over to his best friend, who was sitting on the floor looking small and his face was covered by his hands. Kurt didn't expect to wake up to this but he did say he was going to be there for Blaine when he couldn't handle everything on his own anymore. Kurt slowly got down on his knees and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine just shook his head and pressed his hands closer to his face. Kurt reached out and touched Blaine's hands, pulling them away from his face and intertwining their fingers so he couldn't hide his face anymore. Blaine's eyes were filled with unshed tears and a few had escaped and slowly traveled down his face.

"He-he hates me." Blaine said flatly "My own dad hates me and thinks I'm a disappointment."

Kurt didn't know how to respond, he never did when Blaine talked about his father like this. So he did what he always did. He pulled Blaine into a tight hug and rubbed his back. "You're not a disappointment. He doesn't understand how amazing you are." Kurt said lamely, nothing else coming to mind. He knew that Mr. Anderson was never really supportive of Blaine's sexuality but he never thought it was that bad. Kurt decided that he's going make Blaine forget, and how do people forget the bad? With something good to take the place of the bad.

"Come on buddy," Kurt said, pulling out of the hug and looking at Blaine. He wiped a stray tear off his friends cheek with his thumb "Let's go have breakfast; I'll make your favorite."

Blaine perked up a little and looked up at him with big, excited, eyes. "Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and chocolate milk?" he asked, sounding like a little kid. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle and nod his head.

They both stood up and made their way down stairs in silence. Blaine thinking about what his dad said and he remembered that Chase wanted to talk with him Monday in school, so just add that to his list of things to worry about. He remember throughout his dad call that he sounded upset and really drunk, but at the same time he sounded sober… does that even make sense? But Cooper, Blaine's older brother, who happens to be an actor, is coming home to stay with him for the week and Blaine couldn't wait. He hasn't seen his older brother ever since he moved to LA to get his acting started and every time Blaine sees his commercial on TV, he couldn't be more proud of his older brother. Plus Cooper was the first person Blaine came out to, he was so scared and nervous but Cooper said that he loved him even more for coming out and telling him. Whenever their dad would get on Blaine's case, Cooper would have his back.

"At least one good thing came out of the phone call with my dad." Blaine said as he took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen as Kurt started making his pancakes "Cooper's coming home for the week to stay with me."

"That's true." Kurt said as he took out the flour from the cabinet. His back was to Blaine so he didn't see Blaine smile to himself. Blaine pictured himself and Kurt, ten years from now, living together in New York and this was a morning time thing. They would both wake up and Kurt would give him a good morning kiss than head to the kitchen to make breakfast. Blaine sighed at the idea with a faint smile on his face as he watched Kurt move around the kitchen with ease.

* * *

Monday came faster than Blaine wanted it to. Chase wants to talk to him about his crush on Kurt and Blaine has a feeling it won't go all that well. He already saw Chase this morning in the hall as he was making his way to the choir room for Glee. It seems like Chase was becoming possessive over Kurt because whenever Blaine saw the two of them together in the hall, they would always be close and whispering into each other's ears, plus Chase would always glare at him as he passed; holding Kurt close.

Blaine would just roll his eyes and carry on down the hall to his class. When he go to the choir room he was hoping that it would be nice and quiet before everyone got there, that or everyone would be in a good mood from Friday.

No such luck.

Santana and Quinn were yelling at each other over something Cheerio related, Brittany was just sitting between them talking to herself about her cats smoking problem. Finn, Puck, and Mike were tossing a football around and Finn missed it when Puck threw it so the ball crashed into the wall behind him. Rachel and Mercedes were arguing over who sound have the solo for Sectionals that was coming up soon and Tina and Artie where sitting next to each other in the first row, looking at everyone else like they were insane.

Blaine had the idea of just skipping school all together and just going home but that idea was quickly put down when Rachel saw him by the door and she came rushing towards him.

"Don't you agree that I should have the solo for Sectionals? It only makes sense because I have the greatest vocals out of all of us. Also I'm the one who got us to Nationals last year."

"And you're also the one who made us lose Nationals last year." Mercedes said and Rachel's face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Mercedes!" Rachel yelled, stomping her foot once and crossing her arms over her chest "We all agreed not to talk about that!" Rachel declared, making Blaine remember that Rachel made all of them swear not to bring up last year's Nationals. Rachel and Finn kissed right in front of everyone and it made them lose. Everyone in the club didn't know if they should be mad for making them lose or happy because the two of them finally got their act together.

"I didn't agree to anything girl." Mercedes said, standing up and linking her arm with Blaine's "Besides, it doesn't matter because Blaine's my boy." She said with a wink that made Blaine chuckle.

"Sorry Rachel, it's true." Blaine said with a small smile. Mercedes and him where became great friends last year when she found out about Chase and his friends throwing Blaine into a dumpster. She went up to him after school and told him off, but he just ended up slushing her the next day. If there's one thing they both hate more than everything, it's Chase Flynn.

Mercedes smiled over at Rachel and then pulled Blaine over to where Tina was sitting, they three of them started talking, ignoring everything going on around them. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Tina and Mercedes impressions of Rachel. Mr. Schue came in moments later, told everyone to settle down and then started the lesson for the week.

* * *

By the time lunch came around Blaine was a nervous wreck. He lied to his friends when they asked where his was going and even Kurt gave him a questioning look when he passed him in the hall. He just shook his head and continued to head out of the school and to the football field.

He could see the football team practicing and some of the Cheerios on the bleachers watching them. Blaine made his way over to the other set of bleachers and looked around under neither, looking for Chase. He almost let a shriek of terror when he felt someone grab the back of his cardigan and push him up against on the metal pillars of the bleachers. He heard the person him chuckle and he made out Chase's laugh next to him.

"Let me go!" Blaine demanded as he pressed harder against the pillar. He could feel the cold metal making a mark in his cheek as he was pressed even harder into it. "I didn't come here just to get bullied. If this is all you wanted than I'm leaving Chase!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, look it here Brad," Chase mocked surprise "The little nerd over here has self-confidence."

"I thought I would never see the day!" Brad joined in and let Blaine go, stepping back with a smirk on his face. Chase gave Blaine a once over and then stepped forward, looking totally serious and threatening. He stopped when he was a few feet away from Blaine and then gave Blaine a cold glare.

"How long have you had this stupid little crush on Kurt?" Chase demanded.

"That's none of your business." Blaine said, smacking himself mentally. If he denies to answer any of Chase's questions, it's bound to bite him in the ass later, but same goes if he does answer them. So, Blaine decided to play around with Chase's small, pea sized brain.

"Oh but it is. You have a creepy ass crush on my boyfriend and I won't allow it."

"Why? Afraid that Kurt will find someone better? Because I'm surprised he's still with you." Blaine had to clue where this new found confidence was coming from, but he wasn't going to waist it.

"You little shit!" Chase yelled, "Kurt won't find anyone better than me because he's in love with me." Chase said, looking superior and it just annoyed Blaine even more.

"Okay…" Blaine said slowly and then added "Is he in love with you or the idea of you?" at Chase's confused face Blaine elaborated "I know Kurt, better then you do when it comes to his personality and what he likes and dislikes. I know for a fact that all Kurt's wanted ever since he came out a few years ago was someone to care for him and make him feel special. Now, Kurt's not one who just throws around the word 'love' because he feels like it's appropriate, when he says it he means it. But also I know what Kurt isn't looking for a lifelong partner right now cause he has told me this before and so that leaves me wondering if he just loves the idea of you and how you make him feel." Blaine said, with a small smile playing on his lips but it just caused Chase to get even angrier.

Chase grabbed the front of his cardigan in fists and shoved Blaine back against the pillar with so much force that Blaine hit the back of this head on it and everything was dizzy, he tried focusing on Chase's face but there was so any of him he didn't know which one was the real boy. He heard Chase talking to him but he sounded distant.

"You're gonna listen to me and you're gonna listen good, got it? Stop being such a freak and leave Kurt alone. You don't know it but you are bring down his rep around here and it won't be long until he comes to his senses and dumps on your sorry ass. And, if I ever hear that you're putting the moves on him or being flirty at all, I'll do much worse than slushies''. On second thought, why don't you make it easier on yourself and him and just stop being his friend all together? Like he really cares about you anyway… like anyone does." Chase threatened.

Blaine wanted to scream; wanted to yell at Chase for saying that to him. Kurt does care about him and they were best friends. Blaine wasn't going to let Chase, of all people, to ruin it. But he remained silent because his head was so dizzy and his world was going quiet. He couldn't form words and blinked slowly. Chase said something else but he didn't catch it.

The next thing Blaine knew was that Chase dropped his hold on his shirt and he sunk to the ground. He lazily watched Chase and Brad walk away, laughing about something. He tried to get up but when his did, his world spun and he fell forward, face first into the ground. He fumbled around with his pocket, trying to get his phone out, when he did he let out a small noise in excitement and his figures fumbled over the key board. It didn't help that he couldn't really read the screen and the autocorrect was making words up.

When he thought he got the text written he quickly picked a contact, anyone really, and hit send. His locked his phone again and everything started to spin again. He didn't try to get up again, he just lay there, hoping that anyone would come by and find him. His eyes started to feel heavy and he let them droop close. Not having the strength to fight off the feeling of sleep as it overcame his body. He saw his phone light up before his eyes closed all the way but he didn't-couldn't- answer it. Hoping that someone would come soon, he let his eyes close all the way and his world was consumed by darkness.

* * *

**so what did ya think? Was the ending to much? Ahhhhh whateeevveeerrrrrrr it just came to me when I was writing. Sorry to end it this way but I won't be able to update next week. I go on winter break this Friday and of course I have many things to do with my family for Christmas and all that fun stuff. But I could be getting my own laptop from Santa and I can't wait xD haha okay let me know what you think about this chapter!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Love ya! *hugs***


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry about the wait for this chapter but I've been busy all week! I GOT A LAPTOP FROM SANTA YAY! now i can write even more and you can get more chapters, whooo! lol i dont know why i'm updating this at like... 12 o'clock in the morning but i cant help myself, this must be up now! How was your Christmas? was it good? i hope it was, mine was nice. I got Struck By Lightning :3 love it! **

**i've been listening to the Warblers (season 2 3 & 4) songs for the past few days and i'm pretty sure my sister is about to kill me... whatevers! annyywayyyy... I DON'T OWN GLEE **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Glee club was starting to get worried; since Blaine left lunch they haven't seen the boy. Tina and Mercedes looked like they were just about to run out of the room if Blaine didn't show up soon. Even the Cheerios were getting a little concerned, they all have grown fond of the boy who always had a smile on his face and too much hair gel in, even though they would never say that out loud.

"Alright, so Hobbit isn't coming," Santana said as her, Brittany, and Quinn stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" Finn asked, looking over at the door.

"Cheerios practice," Quinn answered "You have wasted our time waiting for Blaine to show and Coach Sue said we need to be at practice today."

Finn was about to reply but Artie hit his arm and tossed his phone at him "I got a text from Blaine," he said and everyone was quiet as Finn read it and his forehead creased with confusion.

"Finn!" Tina snapped, her patients growing thin, "What does it say? Where the hell is he?"

Everyone looked over at Tina, who was usually the quiet one who sits in the back, but here she was, yelling at the quarterback.

"I-I don't know," Finn said, looking at everyone "It's all a bunch of letters and some words that don't even exist; the only one that makes sense is bleachers."

It was Puck that stood up and walked towards the door, Finn following after handing Artie his phone back "I know where he is!" Puck yelled over his shoulder "but the rest of you stay here!" he added as he saw a few other people heading out.

The two friends ran down the hall, Finn slightly confused on where they were heading so he asked his friend; who answered as they burst through the double doors leading to the field. "I saw him go under the bleachers at lunch, me and few other boys were playing a little three on three and I saw him go under and Chase followed him." Puck spat out.

They ran to the edge of the field and saw the Cheerios at practice with Quinn, Santana, Brittany among them. They both agreed on taking a set of bleachers and calling each other of they found Blaine. Finn ran to the seat on the right of the field while Puck took the left side. Finn could feel eyes on him so he looked back at where the Cheerios were and saw Kurt looking over at him, confused. They made eye contact and Kurt raised an eyebrow, Finn just shook his head and ran under the bleacher.

"Blaine?" he called, waiting for a response but getting none. He wandered down a little more, calling out a frantic 'Blaine?!' every now and then. He was about to give up when he heard a low moan coming from behind him. He quickly turned around and his eyes skimmed the area, looking for the source. He saw the outline of his friend in the shadows and ran over.

"Blaine?" he asked, kneeling down next to the boy and shook his arm. Blaine eyes were closed and he looked pale. His phone was lying in the palm of his hand and Finn grabbed it. He slipped it into his pocket and then picked Blaine up bridal style, damn he was light. He was inwardly freaking out at how he found Blaine, passed out or in a very deep sleep, as he ran out of the bleachers he saw Puck doing the same.

"Puck!" he yelled, drawing the attention of everyone on the field but Finn ignored them as his friend came running over and looking at Blaine. They heard some of the Cheerios chatter and heard footsteps coming up to them moments later. Finn looked up to see the worried face of his step-brother and the three Cheerios behind him.

"Where was he?" Quinn asked, looking at the boy in Finn's arms.

"Under the bleachers like Puck said he would be." Finn responded, sounding a little less worried but still concerned.

"Is my dolphin going to be okay?" Brittany asked, looking over at Santana, who linked their pinkies together and gave her a shrug.

"What happened?" Kurt asked in a small voice, walking over to his best friend and putting a hand on his cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Puck said as his eyes followed Chase as the blonde boy walked across the field with a smirk on his face. He was saying something to Brad that made them both laugh. Puck headed over to them, even more pissed than before, as Finn headed to the nurse with Blaine. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany headed back over to the Cheerios and Kurt just stood where he was, torn on where to go. Blaine needs you he thought as he looked after the way Blaine was taken but then he heard screaming, he looked the other way and saw Puck yelling at Chase and his boyfriend yelling right back at him.

"Go stop that and then go straight to Blaine," he mumbled to himself and nodded a little, walking over to the two boys with his best bitch face on. Both of them seemed totally oblivious that he was there and made to tap Chase on the shoulder but his hand stopping in the air as he raised it.

"You did something to Blaine under there!" Puck yelled "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Since when do you care about Blaine? Last time I checked you were the one that was helping me throw him into dumpsters." Chase retorted.

"That was three years ago man! I know you did something to hurt Blaine and I will find it out, and when you do, you'll bet your ass that you're gonna be sorry." And with that Puck turned around and stormed away, back into school.

"Did you really do something to him?" Kurt wondered out loud, making Chase turn around and give him a look.

"No, of course I didn't babe, why would I hurt Blaine? He's your best friend. I-I saw him go under there and I went to see what he was doing. Y'know cause who goes under the bleachers at lunch? So I tapped him on the shoulder and he hit his head, I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me near him, so I left." Chase said with a tight smile. Kurt just nodded and turned around, ignoring his boyfriend when he called after him. Kurt headed back into the school and down the hall towards the nurses office.

His boyfriend was lying to him, he knew it. If anyone could read Chase like a book, it was Kurt, plus it helped that he could tell a fake and forced smile from a real one, he easily spotted them when Blaine had them on, what makes Chase so different? With the thought in mind about his boyfriend hurting his best friend in some way or another, he turned down the hall where the nurse's office was, hoping that Blaine was alright.

* * *

It was dark and quiet; the only sound was a heartbeat. Blaine also felt relaxed, more relaxed than he as in years. Blaine's first thought was that he's dead but he cursed at him himself, remembering he could hear his own heartbeat.

"Blaine, can you hear me? Come on Squirt, open your eyes." he heard someone said... Cooper? but they sounded far away. Why are they so far away?

"Please wake up Blaine." another voice said and it sounded like Kurt, and he sounded scared. He thought he felt something, or someone, take hold of one of his hands and latch on tight. That's the thing, he's trying to wake up when he just can't seem to get past the darkness and the fuzziness.

After another round of trying to get his eyes opened, Blaine managed to open them and he was blinded by the light. He blinked his eyes while getting used to the brightness of the light and looked around for the sources of the voices he heard earlier, or was he just hearing things?

"Hey little bro! Glad you finally woke up!" Cooper said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around his little brother.

"C...Cooper?" Blaine stampered, surprised that his older brother was here, but then he remembered his dad said that he would be coming to stay with him for the week. The emotion hit him like a ton of bricks and soon he was crying into his brother's shoulder.

"Cooper, why don't you bring him home now?" Kurt said, watching his friend cry and feeling his chest tighten up at the sight "I'll call him later or maybe swing by to check up on him."

Blaine felt Cooper nod and then move away from the hug so he was looking Blaine in the eyes. He looked sad, worried, and slightly confused. He said something to Blaine but he didn't catch it. He just got up, grabbed his bag, and headed to the door. He almost tripped over his own feet and he felt an arm snake around his waist to help him. He turned his head to see Kurt smiling slightly at him and Blaine blushed a little and muttered "Thanks" as the friends made their way out the door and to the parking lot- both missing the smile that was on Coopers face.

* * *

When Blaine got home with Cooper, the brothers went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. They sat in silence, both thinking of a way to approach the the topic at hand, when Cooper spoke up; "So, care to tell me what happened back there? Why I got a phone call from the school saying that you were knocked unconscious and I had to pick you up?"

"I... ah... okay," Blaine said with a sigh, looking over at his brother and then launching into the whole story with how Chase hates his guts for being in love with Kurt and how his friends and him have been bullying him since the beginning of the year, leading to how Chase wanted to talk to him but just ended up threatening him and then knocking him unconscious. "...and I woke up in the nurses office." Blaine ended, feeling his eyes fill up with tears again.

"God dammit Blaine, why did you tell me the bullying was starting again earlier? You know I would drop everything and come up to help you out, right? You're crush on Kurt is just getting you into deep shit. Are you sure he's worth it? Like, really worth it?" Cooper asked, feeling in raged by how his little brother was being treated at school, he thought that they worked all of it out Blaine's freshmen when the bullying got bad and before Cooper left for LA.

Blaine could only nod because he didn't trust his voice, he might start yelling at his brother about how Kurt is worth everything and yeah, his love for his best friend does get him into some deep shit, but it's totally worth it.

After that, silence took hold again and Blaine just wanted to go up in his room and call Kurt. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea, plus he could use a shower. He was about to get up and leave the room when Cooper grabbed his arm, making him stop and look at his big brother.

"I know you're hurting Blainers, I know you are and just know that I'm here for you, so his Kurt and your other friends from Glee okay? Oh, and I think it's time I took you to check out where I went to high school, Dalton Academy."

* * *

**im not sure how i feel about this chapter, i feel like i could do better but i didn't know how to end it & i was dying to get something up so tada! i guess... hehe... yeah...**

**how do you like about Dalton coming in to play? i dont like being mean to Blaine but i feel like i must if this story is gonna be anywhere close to good xP but yeah, and Coopers now here! whooop! WAY more Anderbros (?) in the next chapter and also Blaine's thoughts on going to Dalton and such. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**until next time 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY? WHAAA? CRAY CRAY just kidding okay no i'm not. Yes this is another chapter but this what i like to call a CRAPPY ASS FILLER BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK besides, i did plan on this happening but it just come out really crappy so I'm sorry if you are disappointed in the chapter *bows head in shame***

**I don't own Glee! **

**Enjoy... hopefully u_u **

* * *

"So does he really want to take you to Dalton? Are you leaving McKinley?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked through the parking lot that lead to the mall. The two of them made plans to go and get their outfits for Homecoming together.  
"Nah, I don't want to go- all my friends are at McKinley and I don't want to leave them y'know? I'm just getting to be close with Tina and Mercedes. And, of course, there's you." Blaine said with smile and bumped Kurt's hip with his as they walked through the mall. "I might just go to humor him, Coops really trying to help me out so I might as well just go and check it it."

Kurt nodded, remembering back to a few years ago when Cooper was still around and has always been an awesome big brother to Blaine, even him. That was back before him and Finn were step-brothers so Kurt looked up to Cooper as in a little brother/older brother kind of way.

"Well, I'm glad that you willing to stay at McKinley for me besides, since you're now coming to the homecoming dance; you can't leave now!" Kurt said happily as Blaine grounded in annoyance.

"_Ugghhh_" the curly haired boy said as he looked around at all the stores that he was one-hundred-and-one percent sure that Kurt will make him go in and try something on. "Don't remind me."

"I gotta admit," Kurt said as he linked his arm with Blaine's and headed into a store, "I just so happened to be headed back from Cheerios practice when I heard him talking to your little Glee club and your face was priceless."

Blaine gave his friend a joking glare and then sighed" I still can't believe that Principal Figgins couldn't get a band... we still have like... what? A little less than two weeks." Blaine mumbled something about the principal being a lazyass and not wanting to do his job while Kurt just looked over at his best friend out of the corner of his eye with a fond and amused look.  
**  
~flashback earlier on that day~**

_Principal Figgins walked into the choir room near the end of rehearsal, aka Mercedes and Rachel going at for who gets the solo for Sectionals. _

_"Mr. William Schuester and Glee club." Figgins said as he stepped through the door. Rachel and Mercedes both stopped talking at the same time and went and took their seats. He walked to the center of the room, hands behind his back and he had a smile on his face as he looked at the group. _

_"As you all know, the homecoming dance is coming and there must be music playing." he said and Blaine almost grounded when he heard the words 'homecoming dance'; he knew where this was going. "and since the school enjoyed your performance of that song by that Fun group, I would like you to supply the music for this years homecoming." he finished with a smile. _

_Rachel was on her feet seconds later "Well, Principal Figgins, we're more than happy to sing at homecoming this year. Anytime I get the chance to show my peers my talent; I will not waist. I don't know about my other teammates but I know I will be there. Also I think that I should be center stage, spotlight, and it being on my all night. What do you-" _

_"Rachel!" Mr. Schue said, cutting the Jewish girl off and directing her back to her seat. With a smile he turned back to Figgins and smiled. "We'll be happy to be the music at homecoming." _

_Figgins returned the smile and nodded, muttering a 'thank you and carry on' before heading out the door and it closed behind him. _

_Blaine looked after the principal , maybe the horrible plan of him going to homecoming just to sing left with him and he could just stay home and watch the Harry Potter marathon. He was about to turn back and listen to what Mr. Schue was saying but a blur of white and red moving in the hall caught his eye. Kurt was standing in the hall with the biggest grin on his face and giving Blaine a look as he pulled out his phone. A few seconds later Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket and he slipped it out, opening the new text;_  
**  
From: Kurtie xP**

**You are soooo going to homecoming. Don't even try and get out of this one. Meet me after school at my house. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING! :D**

_Blaine just smiled to himself and looked over at the hall again, but Kurt was already gone. Shopping after school with Kurt will be fun, just what he needed.. but Chase's threat kept playing over in his head_

."...I'll do much worse than slushies" _Blaine just shook his head and prayed to God that Chase wouldn't see them and he made a mental note to tune down the love sick puppy act. Oh boy._

**~end of flashback~**

After what seemed like a thousand stores later, Blaine found an outfit that had Kurt's approval and Kurt had some of his, Kurt pulled up in front of his house and both boys got out.

Blaine was proud of himself, he didn't really act all that flirty towards Kurt and didn't stare at his ass longer than necessary when he asked Blaine about a certain pair of pants. Blaine considered it a wn on his part.

_Damn, I forgot how crazy he was when it comes to shopping._ Blaine thought as he placed his bags in the backseat of his car and walked around the the drivers side, where Kurt was leading against the door smirking at him.

"What is it now Hummel?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno," Kurt said with a shrug "Just the idea of you being forced to the homecoming dance against your will... I find it amusing." he said with a giggle that Blaine couldn't help but chuckle because it was adorable.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kurt." Blaine said, pulling his friend into a hug and smiled to himself as Kurt wrapped his arms around him and gave him a light squeeze, mumbling a small "Later" and heading inside.

Blaine hopped into his car and drove all the way home to where he knew Cooper was. The thought of going home to his brother instead of his parents made him giddy. Once he turned off Kurt's street, he turned on the radio as loud as it could go and sung along to it at the top of his lungs all the way home.

* * *

**sucks, i know right? thanks for all the reviews about last chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be better. let me know what you think please and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!**

**happy 2013 everyone- until next time... 3**

**oh and this is just a re-post soory if this is confusing. i deleted the first one I put up and fixed the font stuff lol xD **


	9. Chapter 9

**yes i know, another chapter... i just can't seem to stop writing this story. I spent all of today writing this, reading other fanfics, and on Tumblr. wooo! not much to say right now so i'll let ya read. **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kurt was angry, so enraged that he kicked his desk and caused the pile of his Vogue magazines to fall all over the floor, which he didn't care about right now to even think about picking them up. Chase missed their date. The one date that wasn't okay for him to miss. It was their three month anniversary and he missed it. Kurt was waiting at the restaurant for an hour and a half for him to show and he never did. Kurt called him but he wasn't answering his phone and ignoring the texts. The boy finally left the restaurant in a huff and drove all the way home thinking about why Chase wasn't answering him.

When he got home, he ignored his dad and Carole and went upstairs. Running into Finn in the hall and Finn told him that he was getting Blaine and going over Rachel's for a glee meeting and invited Kurt along. Kurt just shook his head- he wasn't in the mood for hanging out with strangers. He just wanted to go to his room, scream and yell at Chase for missing their date.

Chase has been distant lately and Kurt had no idea why. He's been around his football buddies a lot more and Kurt's beginning to think that the end of their relationship is coming to an end if this doesn't stop soon. So when he got to his room and slammed the door shut and pulled out his phone, hands shaking with anger. He was surprised to see he had five missed calls and ten texts, all from Chase.

He dialed Chase's number and held the phone to his ear, still livid with anger. Chase's answered after the first ring, launching into his apology right away. "Oh God, babe. I'm so freaking sorry that I missed the date. It totally slipped my mind and I had football practice that I couldn't miss. Please forgive me babe, I wasn't thinking when I told Beiste that I could make it."

"Chase, that's the most lamest apology and excuse ever. If there was a football practice Finn would've been there. Now, why don't you stop with the lame lies and just tell me why you forgot about our date... on our three month anniversary. Tell me the real reason why you kept me waiting for an hour and a half." Kurt hissed, he was now walking around his room, his fist clenched at his side as he tried to keep himself from flipping out at his boyfriend.

"Okay," Chase said, letting out a long sigh "I was over Brad's. He ask me if I could over because his girlfriend just broke up with him and needed a friend. Look, Kurt, I feel awful about this... my parents aren't home.. why don't you come over and I'll make you dinner and we can watch a movie and not watch it."

Kurt bit his cheek and looked around the room. He knew he should stay angry at Chase and should just stay home but that part was shot down by the other side of him that was yelling at him to get his ass over his boyfriend's house and get his mack on.

Fighting back a smile he said "I'll be over in a hour." and quickly hung up. He shook his head at how he was letting his boyfriend slide but he didn't really want to fight with Chase, at least not today that is.

* * *

"... and when I got there he set up this beautiful candle light dinner for the two of us and all my angry towards him went away." Kurt gushed to Blaine over coffee the next day. The two friends met up at The Lima Bean, the local coffee shop that they went to almost daily. Blaine heard about what happened with Chase the night before from Finn and wanted to make sure Kurt was okay. He forced a smile and interest as Kurt now told him about the fun time they had in Chase's bedroom but then tuned him out and watched people come and go through the doors of the coffee shop, making up story lies down and then for some people who looked interesting.

Something hit his face and he snapped out of watching the people and turned to look over at Kurt, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry... what?" Blaine asked stupidly, blushing a little when Kurt smirked at him and shook his head, a small chuckle escaping him as he did so.

"I said, enough about my sex life because you don't care for that and so I asked about Glee club. Finn told me that the group had a meeting yesterday- sounded pretty serious." Kurt joked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It was just a get together. We just hung out and stuff, nothing worth talking about really. Although we did talk a little bit about your set list for homecoming." Blaine said, thinking back to last night.

"Oh?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow "Do tell. What are you singing? Do you and Tina have a duet together because I still can't get over how awesome you two sounded at the pep rally."

Blaine smiled and felt his cheek heat up from the complement but decided that he wasn't going to tell Kurt anything because it's not written in stone yet. "I'm not tell you," Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back in his seat "You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else." Blaine said with a wink.

Was it just him or did Kurt blush a little when he winked at him... Blaine felt butterflies form in his stomach._ Did I just make Kurt blush by my flirtiness? Oh God, this is too much. Act cool Anderson, you can fangirl about it later when you're home... and not around Kurt._ Blaine thought as he stared at Kurt, who was texting on his phone.

Blaine realized just how much he loved Kurt and would do anything for him to make him happy, even if it did mean watching him date another guy who's a totally jerk.

* * *

Wednesday morning Blaine found himself wandering the halls during his third class of the day for no real reason. He does this every now and then, wander the halls amessly. He stopped doing for a while because one time he did last year, he was slushied and walked around for the rest of the day sticky and blue. But now he knows which halls to stay out of because that's where the football players lerk, picking on the people that walk by.

Today was no different, he wasn't looking for anything exciting to see or get involved in, he was just going for a walk... when he heard it. A soft, but loud, moan come from the supply closet a few feet behind him.

He stopped and turned around slowly, looking over at the door weirdly. Did he really just hear that? A moan sounded again and this time there was a loud thud that followed.

What the hell...? Blaine thought as he slowly walked towards the door and rested his hand on the handle. He looked over his shoulders to see if anyone was coming. After seeing that both ends of the hall were empty, he slowly turned the handle and then yanked the door opened.

His blood ran cold and his jaw dropped.

Right before him was Chase, making out and getting felt up by another boy, who wasn't Kurt._ Holy shit,_ Blaine thought as the two boys quickly separated and tired to fix their hair and clothes _Chase is cheating on Kurt._

Blaine looked at Chase with wide, unbelieving eyes and the boy walked over to him; glaring coldly at the curly haired boy.

"Well if it isn't hobbit, coming to destroy the fun are you?" Chase sneered.

"Well no," Blaine said, feeling his anger start to build up when he finally was able to process the fact that his best friend, and the love of his life, was getting cheated on by his boyfriend. "but by the looks of it you certainly are."

Chase's face flushed with anger and he stepped closer to Blaine so that they were now face to face. "Listen here nerd, Kurt better not find out about this."

"And if he does?" Blaine questioned. "He has every right to know that his own_ boyfriend is cheating on him_."

Chase looked lost for words for a moment and then smiled his 'I'm better than all of you' smile to Blaine, "Even if you do tell him, he wouldn't believe you. Kurt loves me."

Blaine felt like he was about to slap the football player across the face if he doesn't get away from him soon. Feeling sick when he heard Chase claim to the idea that Kurt was in love with him. "He won't love you after he finds out about this. I'm his best friend, he'll believe me." Blaine spat before turning on his heel and walking quickly back to class; ignoring Chase's calls and threats as he yelled after him.

As soon as Blaine turned the corner, he slumped against the wall. Did that really just happen? Does he have the upper hand here with knowing Chase's secret? Did he really talk to Chase that way without feeling scared for his life? And the most important question was; is he going to tell Kurt? Well obviously the answer was clear... Of course. But he was picturing the Cheerio dealing with the heartbreak and it almost made him want to cry.

Blaine shook away the image and continued back to class. His mind set on telling Kurt today after school.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHIT JUST GOT REAL! LOL idk. so what do you think? Chase is a total ass right? I couldn't agree more! So next chapter is Blaine telling Kurt... let's see how it goes. OH I KNOW how do you want/think Kurt will handle the news of his boyfriend cheating? I'd love to hear! :D **

**Let meh know what yerr thoughts on this chapter were. **

**Until next time! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**so here it is, Blaine telling Kurt the news, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter and how everything went down. I had it done since last night but I kept staring at it, wondering if it was okay or good enough for y'all so I ended up sending it to my friend and he liked it, I told him about my other idea for how it could go down but he said leave it as it is... so I trust his world. **

**Reading your reviews and your thoughts about how it's gonna go down for funny, I was gonna do that whole 'Kurt doesn't believe Blaine and then they get into a huge ass fight and they're both upset by it' shit but I thought this way was better. So I hope you like it. I don't know how I also feel about the ending but I have a feeling a few of you will like it ;) **

**I'm gonna shut up now...**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After school Blaine went straight to Kurt's, knowing that the boy will be there because he sent him a text tell him that they needed to talk: about Chase. So when Blaine pulled up into the driveway behind his best friends car, he felt sick, 'what if' going through his head as he walked up to the door and knocked. What if Kurt doesn't believe me?_ What if he gets mad at me and says he never wants to see me again? What if Kurt's so heartbroken and breaks down in tears? Well no duh idiot- of course he's gonna cry!_ Blaine mentally slapped himself at the last part. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea._he thought as Kurt opened the door, looking worried but excited to see him.

"Hey Blaine! Come on in," Kurt said, moving aside so that the curly hair boy could enter his house; closing the door when he was in "No ones home, so it's just you and me but we can go up to my room if you want. I think Carole will be home soon."

"Umm yeah, sure, let's go to your room." Blaine said, trying to calm himself. Kurt casted him a weird look and headed up the stairs, Blaine following close behind, playing with the sleeves of his jacket, trying to think of ways to tell Kurt about Chase cheating. Man... he really didn't think this through at all.

When they reached Kurt's room, said boy flopped onto his bed and Blaine took a seat in the chair by the desk. He wanted there to be some distance between him and his friend. There was silence for a moment or two and then Kurt spoke up, looking at Blaine with questioning look.

"Sooooo," he said, holding the 'o' longer than needed "what's up? Why do you wanna talk about Chase?" he questioned.

Blaine felt his throat go dry as the thought of Chase cheating on Kurt came back into his mind and he tried to speak up but no words come out. Could he really do this? Tell the person he loves that their boyfriend was cheating on them and watching the outcome? He had to though, now that he's here and Kurt's questioning him. Swallowing loudly, he looked over at Kurt, who's blue eyes were wide and expectant.

Just come out and say it, no use sugar coating it. Blaine thought and then opened his mouth to speak, "Kurt, I'm telling you this because I really care about you," he began "So earlier on today I was taking a walk during third block and um... Kurt... I- I found Chase in the supply closet... cheating on you."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was sitting still on his bed from shock. His face twisted from hurt, to range, to confusion, and then back to range. "_What?!_" he shrieked, his eyes filled with anger and it was all pointed at Blaine as Kurt glared at him.

"I said I found Chase chea-" Blaine went to state again but Kurt interrupted him.

"If this is some kind of sick joke, just stop now Blaine. This isn't funny." he hissed. Standing up, still glaring at his friend.

"Why would I joke about this Kurt? I know how much you care for him but I don't see why you do!" Blaine defended himself, also standing up.

"Y'know what? I think you're _jealous_, yeah, that's right. You're jealous of me and Chase because you don't have a boyfriend nor a sex life." Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine let out a humorless laugh "You think that I'm jealous of you and him? Really? Haha! That's rich Kurt, that really is. I don't know why I would be jealous of your wonderful relationship with your boyfriend who seems like he just uses you for sex and he probably knows your body better than you do! When's the last time you can Chase went on a date that didn't lead to sex later on in the night? Hmm? From what you tell me, that's all you two ever do and it's gross!" he shot back. Blaine knew he should shut up and stop talking because he's just making things worse, but he held all this in for too long and it was all coming out as word vomit.

Kurt looked offended by Blaine's statement... boy; if looks could kill. "That is so not true!" Kurt said he went to to open his mouth to defend his boyfriend once more when he couldn't think of a time where the date didn't lead to them to fooling around. He Blaine in the eye and realized that his friend was right and maybe he was right... maybe Chase was cheating on him- he was distant lately but Kurt refused to believe it, he shook his head and settled on saying "You know nothing about Chase, he's just as romantic as me!" …..lies.

"Oh but I think I do know Chase.. the _real_Chase. The one you know lies. The real Chase that keeps pulling you away from me because he hates my guts! I bet he lied when Finn found me unconscious, that is wasn't his doing, am I right?" At Kurt's silences, he took that as a yes and continued "He was the one that knocked me unconscious!"

Kurt was quiet as he watched his friend lose it. Even though Blaine came over here with the intention in mind that it will be all about Kurt and Chase, he felt guilty for watching his friend yell is true feelings about his boyfriend... but he couldn't help but snap back at Blaine.

"And why would Chase hurt you?" Kurt said, looking at his friend and raising an eyebrow.

"Because he doesn't like me and he hates me even more because he knows I lov-" Blaine stopped himself, looking at Kurt, who was staring at him wide eyed, as if begging him to finish his sentence but Blaine shook his head and looked at Kurt with pleading eyes.

"Kurt, please- _please_- believe me, I don't wanna fight. Please." Blaine begged, calming down and looking at his friend, who was doing the same but looking like he starting to believe him. "You know I wouldn't make this up. I care too much about you to even see you hurting."

Kurt looked down at the floor, thinking about how many times Chase as lied to him. He tricked him into believing that he didn't hurt Blaine even though a small part didn't believe him. Kurt didn't even bother with asking Blaine what happened and if he was okay. Oh God, he's turning into a major ass towards the one person that he cares about more than he ever will Chase. Blaine Anderson- his best friend since they were young. Blaine would never make something like this up, like the boy said so himself earlier, he cares too much about Kurt to ever hurt him.

Looking back up at his best friend, Kurt nodded and felt his tears starting to form in his eyes as he walked over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug; clinging onto him as he sobbed into his shoulder. The fact the Chase really did cheat on him hit him hard and he felt so betrayed by the person he could trust, the person he thought he loved.

"I love him," Kurt sobbed, "How could he do this to me?"

Blaine wrapped his arm tight around his friend and pulled him closer as Kurt buried his face deeper into the crook of his neck. Rubbing his friend's back slowly, Blaine said, "I don't think you really loved him Kurt... I think you were in love with the idea of him and how he made you feel."

Kurt didn't feel like arguing at the other boys point, plus sobs wracked his body so he couldn't speak even if he wanted to. So just nodded and cried harder. He felt Blaine move and picked him up bridal style, and laid him down in his bed, quickly sliding in after him and pulling his close again. Kurt buried his face into Blaine chest and cried harder than he ever did ever before. He couldn't believe Chase, God, why is he so stupid? He should of seen this coming, but he didn't, and it hurts.

He ended up crying himself to sleep, his head tucked under Blaine's chin and his arms clinging to his clothes. Blaine looked down at his friend and kissed his head, since he was asleep it was okay. Or so he thought Kurt was asleep.

The blue eyed boy was about to drift off into dreamland when the sound of Blaine talking vibrated in his chest, waking up the boy enough to hear;

"God, I love you so much Kurt, I'm so sorry this happened." Blaine whispered to the sleeping boy.

_I love you too, Blaine._ Kurt thought, fighting back a smile as he drifted off to sleep, knowing what he longed to know for so long... his feelings for Blaine were returned.

* * *

**...soooo? how was it? Do you like the ending and how Blaine speaks his mind- it was fun writing that but for the most part I just let the story do it's own thing and well, this happened. Next chapter will be Kurt breaking up with Chase and other things that I have to mention and stuffffffff but I'm going up the mountains this weekend and plus tomorrow's my birthday so I prob won't be able to get a lot of writing in until next week. OH WELL.**

**ugh, I feel like the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter... i promise that the next one will be long, because I plan on it being lolz**

**ahh yesss, please let me know what you think, I'll give a slice of cake if you do! xD I love reading your thoughts on this story so, once again, review homies!**

**Until next time, love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY EVERYONE OHMYGOD I planned on having this done sooner but this week's been crazy and i've been having some trouble so I'm sorry again- i hope this makes up for it. **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Cooper, was it really necessary to take me out of school early for this?" Blaine complained for the tenth time while looking around and the new and unfamiliar roads.

"Of course it is Squirt," Cooper said, leading over the console and shoving Blaine's shoulder lightly. "If we don't go now then we'll never get there. I know I'm just wasting my time but I think this will really help you later on in the year if the bullying and stuff gets to be too much."

He had a point, Blaine won't lie about that. Maybe it was a good idea for him to at least check out Dalton. Cooper went there for all of high school's their dad wanted the best for his amazing son. Cooper was captain of the football team and was on the track team- a sporty teenage son, who could ask for more? In Coopers senior year he took an acting class and he claimed that it was his calling. So he said no to all the scholarships to all the fancy colleges and moved to LA with his best friend to start his acting career. Their dad wasn't happy about it but he got over it. When Blaine was about to start high school, his dad asked him if he wanted to go to Dalton but Blaine declined his offer because he didn't wanna be apart from Kurt. Every day of freshman year he would ask but Blaine always said no so he stopped asking him altogether.

Cooper pulled up to the giant school, that Blaine was now calling Hogwarts, and got out; heading to the main doors with his little brother following close behind. The school was, well, fancy to say the least. The clean marble floors, the ceilings with high wooden arches, and paintings on the wall made Blaine feel like he was in a movie or something, this place was awesome. He waited in the office for Cooper when he left to sign in and find someone and while Blaine looked around Dalton in awe, he just hoped Kurt would be okay without him today. Of course Cooper wanted to take Blaine out of school the one day Kurt needed him to be there. He checked his phone to see of he got a text from Kurt but there was nothing.

_I hope he's okay_, Blaine thought as he saw Cooper walking back over to him_ I sure hope this doesn't take long, Kurt needs me._

"Blaine!" Cooper said happily, clapping him on the back and smiling at him, "These two are students here and they're gonna show us around."

"Awesome," Blaine said, looking at the two boy in navy blue and red blazers. One was African-American and the other was Asian, he smiled "I'm Blaine." he said with a small wave.

"Nice to me you Blaine," the Asian boy said "I'm Wes. and this here is my friend David." he finished, gesturing to the other boy, who smiled and returned Blaine's wave.

"Your brother said that you two would like a tour, don't worry though, it won't take long." David said and then smirked "That is if Wes decides to skip the history this time."

"Hey! The history of Dalton is fascinating!" Wes defended himself, looking at his friend in disbelief.

David just rolled his eyes and Wes went on mumbling about hitting him with his gavel later. Blaine found himself smiling and chuckling at the two friends as they bickered back and forth and it seemed to bring them back to the present.

"Shoot! Sorry there guys," David laughed, "Come on, let's get this tour started."

* * *

Kurt didn't want to get up and face the day, he just wanted to lay in bed all day under the covers, hoping that last night's news was just part of some weird dream, but he knew it was real when he woke up because the heartache was too much.

With a sigh, the Cheerio got out of bed and stumbled to shower and get ready. Thinking about how breaking up with Chase will go down. There's no way in hell that it'll ruin his rep, the Cheerios loved him and Coach Sue wouldn't kick him off just because he broke up with his boyfriend; he just can't sob or mope at practice.

When he arrived at school, he learned that Blaine wasn't coming in; that making him even more upset than before. He needs his best friend here with him for this; or maybe it was for the best that Blaine wasn't here, Chase can't hurt him. And besides, he'll seem him after school anyway.

Kurt got out of his car and walked to the school building; his heart pounding against his chest. He saw Chase at the bottom of the stairs with the rest of their little group and slowly made his way over to them; taking note of how some dude in a gray William Mckinley sweatshirt was staring at Chase across from where he stood in the little circle in a longing kind of way. Kurt wondered who he was many times before but never felt like bringing it up because he felt like it wasn't important; now he knew exactly who he was: the boy who Chase cheated with.

"Hey babe," Chase said when he saw Kurt walking up so he went in for a kiss, just to be declined. Kurt gave him a cold look and then looked over at Santana, asking her a question with his eyes and walked away around the corner of the school, the latino cheerleader followed him.

"Okay, what's up Porcelain," she said, crossing her arms and leaning against the brick wall of the school "you look like crap."

Kurt decided that it was probably a good idea to at least tell one of his friends about what's going on. Quinn was nice and all but they didn't really get along, Brittany just wouldn't understand, so that leaving Santana, but a plus side is they both get along for the most part.

"I'm breaking up with Chase." Kurt said through a sigh.

Santana looked shocked at this statement "What? Why?"

"Because, he... Chase... He- he _cheated_ on me." Kurt spat out, hating how he couldn't just say it without feeling his chest tighten.

"Oh hell no, he did not cheat on you. He better have not or I will go all Lima heights on his sorry ass." Santana said, looking enraged.

"Well he did and I just want to go home and never see him again after I dump him but I don't think I can."

"I'll help you." Santana said, her voice softening, taking Kurt by surprise "We'll confront him right now, slap him, you insult him and add a few slurs and then I'll slap him again for good measure because he's a douche."

Kurt just nodded, thankful that he told Santana, he gave the girl a wary smile before pushing all of his sadness aside and put on his best bitch glare.

_He cheated on you, he hurt Blaine, he lied straight to your face, HE CHEATED ON YOU_. Kurt thought over and over again as he and Santana made their way back over to the group. She gave his arm a squeeze when Chase came walking over to meet them halfway.

"Is everything oka-" the blonde haired boy began to say but was cut off by Kurt's hand meeting his cheek with a loud slap.

"How could you!?" Kurt cried, looking at Chase, who was nursing his cheek with his hand and looking at him guilty, he knew what Kurt was talking about. "I trust you... for the longest time I thought I loved you too but I guess you didn't feel the same way! But _nooo_ you had to go and cheat on my with another guy because... I don't know your reason why and I don't want to."

"Look, Kurt, can we not do this here..." Chase said panicking, looking around to see that people were starting to stare.

"No Chase, we're doing this right now and right here because I want everyone to know how much of a jerk you are! You lied to me about not being the one who hurt Blaine. You lie to my face all the time and I don't trust you anymore Chase! So... we're done. I'm done with you and your stupid little ego. Thanks to you I almost push my best friend away and I rather have him than you anyday." Kurt spat. Looking at Chase's shocked and mad face, and feeling a little proud of himself for it.

Kurt felt tears start forming in his eyes so he turned away from Chase, not wanting or bothering to hear some lie or excuse he has this time. He walked straight to the parking lot and then got into his car, he could hear Santana yelling at Chase, probably getting ready to go "all Lima heights" on him. She was yelling in Spanish so she was. Kurt cracked a smile through his tears that he didn't notice that had fallen from his eyes.

He sat in his car for a minute or two after the bell rang and everyone went into school. He couldn't go in there, he would just start crying if he did. He couldn't go home because his dad was off today and he didn't feel like dealing with his questions. Kurt decided to go over Blaine's and just wait for his friend to return home.

* * *

"... leading us back here, the main building where all the classrooms are and the offices." Wes finished. Looking over at Blaine who has been awestruck by the whole school since the tour started.

"Any questions?" David said but Cooper and Blaine shook their heads.

"Thanks for showing us around guys; I'm sure Blainers here would be thanking you too if he wasn't so amazed by this school." Cooper said, smiling at the two boys.

"No problem Cooper."

"This school is really... big." Blaine said, coming out of his daze and looked at Wes and David who laughed and nodded in agreement. "But thank you guys, I enjoyed seeing it."

"Again, no problem. If you ever make up your mind about coming here just shoot us a text and we'll help you out." Wes said. "or just text us whenever you feel like hangout."

The three boys got along and became quick friends during the tour of the school. Blaine joined in on joking around and even insulted them (all in good fun of course) and they did the same. It was nice to make friends who weren't girls, besides Kurt that is.

"Trust me, I will." Blaine said with a smile.

The four boys said their goodbyes and headed different ways. Wes and David back to their class and Blaine and Cooper to the parking lot and drove home.

"So what did you think of it Squirt?" Cooper asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It seems like a really awesome school. I'll keep it in mind if things get too rough at McKinley." Blaine said, smiling over at his brother "Thanks for taking me Coop."

"Don't mention it."

Blaine was going to ask him about his life at Dalton when his phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and stared at the screen seeing that it was. Shouldn't he be in class? Blaine though as he accepted the call.

"Hello?"

_"Bl- Blaine? I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your tour or whatever but when are you gonna be home?_" Kurt questioned, his voice sounding rough from crying.

"I'm on my way home now. Did you go to school? Where are you?"

_"I did and I did it Blaine, I broke up with Chase. It was easier than I thought it would be but I can't face him again; not yet. So I left after I did and while Santana was yelling at him. I'm at your house. I can't go home and I didn't know where else to go._"

Blaine's heart broke at the sound of Kurt's voice; he sounded so upset and lost "Don't worry Kurt, I'll be home soon. Just hang in there."

Cooper must have heard Kurt because Blaine felt the car moving faster and the world outside the car was going by in blurs of colors.

The two friends stayed on the phone with each other the time Blaine was heading home. Talking about random things, anything really. Blaine just wanted to be home already and wrap his arms around his friend and just hold him. Take away all the pain that he was in and block him from the heartbreak.

About a hour and a half later Cooper pulled up to the house and Blaine all but jumped out of the car and to Kurt, who was sitting on the porch swing, rocking back and forth on it lightly. Blaine stood in front of him and Kurt looked up, fresh tears entering his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. Kurt stood up and clung onto Blaine has he hugged him- feeling better has the boy wrapped his arms around his waist just as tight.

Blaine then spoke up, "Come in, it's freezing out. Let's go inside, I'll make us some hot cocoa and we can watch Disney movies. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Kurt mumbled and pulled out of the hug, wiping his cheeks. He then grabbed Blaine's hand and intertwined his fingers with his- both boys heart's picking up a little.

* * *

**so what you think? i'll have the next chapter up sooner then this one, promise... it's just been a crazy week. **

**let me know what you think! i love hearing from you guys!**

**until next time :)**

**PS sorry for my bad mood **


	12. Chapter 12

**okay heyyyy guys, I'm sorry but this chapter is crap. I have major writers block but this got me through it. YOU GET A FLASHBACK OF KID KLAINE IN THIS CHAPTER YAY but it's very very very short and I'm oh so very sorry. I have a ton of school work to do but I wanted to get something up for you guys because I feel like I'm slacking. **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days past and Kurt has gotten to the point where if he sees Chase or even thinks about him the only thing he feels is disgust and hatred. School was easy, the Cheerios didn't think any less of him, in fact, they looked up to him for what he did. "Being strong and ending the relationship, even though they were the perfect couple." they would say. Kurt would just roll his eyes but say thank for none the less.

He spent a lot more time with Blaine. Kurt forgot about how much he missed hanging out and doing nothing with his best friend until he found himself cuddling his side, head resting in his shoulder as Beauty and the Beast played on the TV. Blaine seemed really engrossed in the movie even though he has seen it a million times before. Kurt on the other hand was too busy looking at his friend to even pay attention to the film. No, he was watching Blaine, taking in his looks to his adorable curly hair to his amazing jawline.

Kurt turned his attention to the movie when Blaine turned his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. The end of Be Our Guest was softly drifting away and Kurt thought back to how he and Blaine were in a similar position years ago.

"This reminds me of when I had you over my house for the first time." Kurt said quietly but loud enough for Blaine to hear. The curly haired boy just hummed in agreement and pressed Kurt closer to him using the arm he had slung over the boy's shoulder.

Kurt found himself, once again, drifting from the movie and think about something else. This time, about the first day Blaine came over and how fun it was. A soft smile playing on his lips as he thought back to the day.  
**  
~flashback~**

_Kurt couldn't stay still all day, he was too excited for the final bell to ring so he could go home. He was having his friend Blaine over for the first time ever since they meant in math a month ago. They were seated next to each other and became friends fast. Blaine was very smart and awesome at the subject while Kurt struggled with it so he helped him out and sometimes he would let Kurt look off his paper for the answers when the teacher wasn't looking. _

_So when the final bell rang that Friday afternoon, Kurt all but ran out of the classroom and down the hall to his locker where he put his books away in, grabbed his school bag and then headed down the hall to Blaine's locker. Excitement bubbling inside his chest with every step. When he reached Blaine's locker, it looked like the boy was just closing it. He looked up and smiled when he saw Kurt. Walking over to the blue eyed boy while putting his school bag straps around his shoulders. _

_"Ready?" Kurt asked, sounding more excited than he meant to, but Blaine was grinning widely and nodded enthusiastically. Together they walked side by side out of the school building and headed to Kurt's house since it was close enough to walk too- talking all the way there; only stopping to catch their breath. _

_When they got there, Kurt swung open the door and placed his bag and shoes by the door, Blaine did the same and then followed Kurt into the kitchen. _

_"So I was thinking that we could eat snacks and watch movies until my dad comes home and then he can order us pizza and we can just hang in my room. Oh! You can pick the snacks, there that cabinet." Kurt said, grabbing two cups from the cabinet and filling them with soda. _

_"Sounds good," Blaine said walking over and looking over his options. He settled on cookies, chips, and pretzels. He grabbed the items and then followed Kurt into the living room, placing the food on the table next to the cups of soda. _

_"What movie do you wanna watch?" Kurt asked, walking over to the stack of Disney movies. _

_"Do you have Beauty and the Beast?" Blaine asked, sitting down on the couch and relaxing into it. Kurt looked over his shoulder at him and thought he looked adorable. He nodded, put the movie into the DVD player and walked over to the opening song started to play and Blaine sang along, while Kurt just sat and stared at his friend. _

_He was cute, really cute. He reminded Kurt of a puppy at times and Kurt just wanted to gather him into a hug and never let go. Yes, Kurt knew that he himself was gay but he never told Blaine yet that yet, or told Blaine that he has a huge crush on him that grows more and more every second they're with each other. Kurt would tell Blaine, but the boy was straight and the last thing he wanted to do was scare him away when they just became such close friends. Maybe one day he'll tell Blaine how he really felt, but for now he just has to keep it inside. _  
_**  
~end of flashback~  
**_  
"Kurt? Hellloooo Kuuurt. You still in there buddy?" Blaine said, snapping Kurt out of his memory. Kurt looked at the boy next to him and was flooded with emotions. Happiness, sadness, lust, love, and want. The movie played on as they sat staring at each other, Blaine with confusion and Kurt with a puzzle look in his face.

Kurt kept his feels for Blaine bottled up inside for all these years and when Blaine finally came out to him, he felt like he had a chance but soon found out that Blaine was crushing hard on some Gap employee so he gave up. He got a boyfriend, but the feelings towards his best friend stayed, if not, they grew even more. He even heard Blaine confess his feelings to him when he was drifting off to sleep.

When blue eyes meant hazel everything Kurt was ever trying to hide from his friend was set loose. He was so full of love and want for his friend that he couldn't stop himself. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled their lips together in a needy and desperate kiss.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT KURT KISSED BLAINE WHAAAAAAT!? LoL sorry if this sucks. it's almost 1:30 in the morning here on the lovely east coast but I am wide awake.**

**Did this chapter suck as much as I think it does? Again I'm sorry. Is there anything you wanna see happen? Ideas? Let meh know! **

**PLEASE REVIEW I write faster and I have a clearer head when you guys do. **

**Homecomings up sooon, can't waaaiiittt. I have so many ideas for that chapter. LOLZ**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be done and up so until then I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BOOM NEW CHAPTER YOU'RE WELCOME! thanks for the reviews and I'll be using your ideas in the chapters coming up. **

**I apologies for the first two paragraphs of this chapter; I can't write smut (I wouldn't call it smut they're only kissing) for my life so take it easy on me :P **

**Who watched Glee? I did but I won't spoil it just in case you didn't, because I'm a nice person ;) my gonna say that my favorite part was with Trent. That's all I'm saying! Shhh **

**So yes, I'm shutting up now! Enjoy! **

* * *

Blaine was in shock. One moment he was trying to snap Kurt out of a daze and now he's kissing him. Why is he kissing him? Why now? Hell, why isn't he kissing back already? Blaine slowly pressed his lips against Kurt's and almost melted at how soft Kurt's mouth was. Blaine was sure he felt Kurt smile against his lips before he pulled away. They both stared at each other for a moment before diving back in for a second one, not a sweet as the one before. Kurt took control of the kiss and that was fine with Blaine.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's mouth just to pull him closer by tugging on his shirt, making the curly haired boy fall on top of him while deepening the kiss. Blaine felt something wet across his lip and figured that it was Kurt's tongue seeking entry into his mouth. Blaine parted his lips and let out a moan as Kurt explored his mouth, wrapping his tongue around Blaine's and fisting a hand in Blaine's hair- both glad that it wasn't loaded with gel.

Blaine, remembering that he still has to breath, slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Kurt; only then realising that he was atop of the boy. Blushing furiously, he hurried to sitting position and looked at Kurt, who was sitting laying down but propped up in his elbows so he could look at Blaine._ Holy crap, I just kissed Kurt! OHMYGOD is this real life? Oh god what if he did it thinking I was Chase... no, stop. He's over that jerk. But damn! The fireworks_. Blaine though, his mind going a mile a minute. He looked over at his friend and both boys smiled shyly at each other before Blaine broke the silence.

"Ah- why did... did you just... do that?" Blaine stampered lamely, breaking eye contact with Kurt by looking at the floor; embarrassed by himself.

He felt Kurt shift beside him and scoot closer, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Please look at me Blaine." He asked but the boy didn't look up. "Blaine." he said a little sternly, "will you look at me? There's no need to be embarrassed about asking, I know I have some explaining to do."

That got Blaine to look up at him with curious eyes, "Yeah, I guess you do." he laughed. Sitting up straighter and turning his body so he was facing Kurt fully, legs across; Kurt copied his position and their knees were touching. Blaine got shivers down his spine just by the touch.

"Okay," Kurt said with a sigh "this is gonna sound really stupid but I love you. I have since we've meant it seventh grade. Well maybe I didn't love toy then but it was a huge crush and it just kept growing." he explained, looking at Blaine who was shocked. Kurt continued "and when you came out of the closet I felt like I really had a chance with you but you had a crush on Jeremiah; remember him?" Kurt laughed as Blaine hid his face in his hands and shook his head a little.

"I don't think I ever made that big of a fool of myself for any of my crushes; and that's saying something." Blaine mumbled "I don't think I can ever go to that Gap again, or any of them."

"Oh it wasn't that bad. You only just had the New Directions help you with a flash mob while you sung to him," Kurt said teasingly "you almost got him fired!" he giggled- Blaine's heart fluttered at the sound.

"Ah yes, but the key word being _almost_. He kept his job and I got a broken heart." Blaine said with a dramatic sigh. Earning getting hit by a pillow in the side by Kurt.

"_Anyway_, back to me," the blue eyed boy said, putting the couch pillow back behind him "after that whole thing went down I just took it as a sign that I should just give up on trying for an _us_," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "so that's why for all of eighth grade a thought about ways I could still be around you enough to keep us best friends but try and not let my crush get the best of me. When high school came around I was ready for change. I was upset that you didn't like me that way so I found a new cliche for me to be in after a week of bullying." he said, looking down at his hands. "I figured that everything was going awesome with you and the glee club so I felt like I was loosing you, and that made my crush go away a little but as soon as we hung out the next week it came rushing back to me and it took all the willpower I had not to kiss you then and there."

"Well you know Kurt," Blaine said looking at his friend with a faint smile on his lips even though Kurt wasn't looking at him "if you did kiss me right then and there; I wouldn't have mind." he said cheekily "I had a crush on you since day one."

"What?" Kurt asked, looking up and meeting his eyes in disbelief "So- so all this time you had a crush on me while I had a crush on you and we both didn't say anything or do anything about it?"

"It would seem that way." Baine said and they both started laughing. Laughing at the fact that for all these years that they both liked each other but didn't have the guts to say anything. It was unreal.

"But what about Chase?" Blaine said once his calmed down from laughing, he had to know why Kurt dated Chase of he was in love with him.

"It helped me get over my crush and Chase was the first boy who ever asked me out. I was so surprised and happy that the freaking quarterback, at the time, asked me out on a date. It sounded really cliché at the time, a cheerleader and a football player dating and being the 'it' couple, but I couldn't bring myself to care enough about all of it. My love for you did go away, but not enough. It just kind of hid away until I was alone or hanging out with you and then all of the emotions come back." Kurt explained. "and so when I heard a rumor within the Cheerios that you're in love with me; well I couldn't help but feel giddy and like I was back in seventh grade again, seeing you for the first time and getting the butterflies in my stomach. I liked Chase I really did but I could just tell that he wasn't right. Ever since he knocked you unconscious I was looking for more reasons to leave him." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine sat still when Kurt finished. It was a lot to take in; it really was and he was so surprised when Kurt admitted that he loved him._ Holy crap! Kurt loves me, he legit loves me. I can't be awake; this as to be a dream. OW! okay, that pinch hurt so yes, Blaine, you are very much awake!_ he thought and he looked at Kurt, who was already looking at him with a smile on his face.

"So, I'm just gonna ask this now so we can stop dancing around the question. Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked, looking hopeful and confident while his voice sounded nervous, brave, and even a little scared.

"Goodness Kurt, I've been waiting for years to hear you say that," Blaine said,a giant smile coming over his lips "Yes!" he said through excited laughter.

Kurt let out a shameless squeal and attached his lips to Blaine's again, but it was a short and sweet one. Kurt pulled back and rested his forehead against Blaine's, both smiling like crazy. They just sat there and started at each other for minutes, taking in everything that just happened over the course of the last fifteen minutes. Blaine was the first to speak

"I love you." he said with a smile, knowing that he'll be hearing it back and knowing that Kurt meant it more than the 'best friend love' they had in the past.

"I love you too," Kurt kissed his nose gently, "So Blaine, what are you doing for homecoming?" Kurt asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, looks like I'm going with my boyfriend." Blaine said and then pulled Kurt in for another kiss, because he could do that now and boy was he loving it.

* * *

**They're boyfriends! They're boyfriends! lalalalalaaa! wooo! let's get this Klaine show on the road shall we? lol so what did ya think? thanks again for the reviews, keep em coming! :D**

**I feel like this story is ending soon. Prob will be 20 chapters or just about. I'm feeling it.**

**let me know what you thought! love reading your reviews! **

**Until next time 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 here for you! Fresh out of the oven! lol I couldn't stop writing so this is a long chapter which I'm sure you guys don't really care about. THANK YOU FOR ALLLLL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS FOR THIS STORY OHMYGOD i never thought it would get all this, I was just hoping for a few reviews and a handful of the other two but BAM i was proved wrong and i love it! **

**So yesterday i was in the mood to draw so i'm like, "omg i'm totally gonna draw a picture from cough syrup because i'm awesome and then make it the cover thingy or whatever!" ... but than i remembered that i can't draw all that well so i was very upset. :P **

**The song used is Cough Syrup by Young the Giant (omg no way) I felt like I should add it in there and from where the chapter was going it felt like it was appropriated. When I first got the idea for this story it was suppose to go way differently. Yes I was planning on having Blaine try suicide dude to the events I had planned but I was writing it and it triggered me a little bit (yes I struggle with it) and resided to go anyway with the story line. **

**I'll shut up now LOLZ **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

School didn't go the way Blaine thought it would. In his mind, when he and Kurt walked through the doors that morning, everyone would stop, stare, and be against them. Sending them glares and grossed out faces and bullying them.- none of that happened. The reactions were half and half. Most people still gave Blaine glares but for the most part when the new couple walked hand in hand down the hall, people smiled at them and looked like they approved... well everyone but Chase and his buds, also a handful of the Cheerios (but their opinions don't matter).

"Get some Anderson!" Blaine heard Puck call out from down the hall as he and Finn strolled over to where Blaine was leading up against the lockers where Kurt was getting his books for call. "I thought I saw you two holding hands this morning. Thought my eyes were going bad." Puck joked.

"Haha, very funny Puck." Kurt said glancing over at the boy who just smiled.

"Woah, calm down there curly, I could see you glowing from down the hall." Santana said walking over to join the group while Brittany went over and hugged Kurt from behind. "I thought I saw you trailing behind Porcelain like a lovesick puppy. I gotta say I never saw this coming."

"I did!" Brittany said happily "my dolphins belong together."

Blaine shot her a confused look, even after knowing her for almost all of high school, he never understood her most of the time. Kurt on the other hand smiled at her while closing his locker. "Why thank you Britt."

"You're welcome Kurtie!" the blonde responded as the bell rang over head and everyone in the hall started to head to their classes.

"See you guys later," Blaine said, feeling Kurt's fingers intertwine with his and the two of them headed down the hall, that was already quite empty. Blaine was listening to Kurt talk about the episode of Project Runway he watched last night after Blaine had left. He was in the middle of explaining a certain outfit when Blaine's hand was ripped from his and the boy was pushed into a locker. Kurt looked over and saw Chase pinning Blaine up against the row of lockers.

"Haha! This is great," Chase said with a disbelieving laugh, talking over to Kurt "You dump me for this little queer? This is too good, I mean really." the jock turned his attention to Blaine, who was struggling to get out from his grasp "You really are trying to bring down his cred aren't you? How's everyone else gonna react to you two now being thing? You're really in for it now."

"Let him go Chase!" Kurt demanded, pulling in said boys shoulder only to be pulled back by Brad. "If you haven't noticed, people already have seen us and most of them don't care all that much. I don't see why they would because my relationships have nothing to do with them or you." Kurt spat.****

"Oh but I believe that's where you're wrong _babe_," Chase smirked, loving how Blaine let out a sound of anger at the name "Oh, looky here Brad; Anderson doesn't like it when I call his boyfriend babe." Chase pressed Blaine harder against the locker and the lock dial began to dig into the boy back.

"But Mr. Schue, I think that I should be getting the solos at homecoming. The rest of the glee club have dates and I don't think Finn would mind playing the drums for me while I shine in the spotlight where I belong," Rachel's voice came from down the hall to the right of them and Brad started to panic.

"Chase, come on- let's just leave them alone. I mean... Kurt kinda has a point." Brad said, looking down the hall to where the two voices were getting louder the closer they got. "Schue will flip if he sees this." Brad slowly let go of Kurt and backed away from the three boys; Kurt sent Brad a confused look but the boy ignored it.

Chase grumbled something and leaded closer to Blaine so that they were face to face "You better watch your back Anderson," he said through gritted teeth "You stole my man, I'm comin for ya." he threatened and then backed up, grabbing Brad by the collar of his jacket and pulling the brown haired boy down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Chase demanded when the two boys entered the locker room "you agree with him?!"

"I never said I agreed with him, I only said he has a point." Brad said, walking over his locker, fumbling with the lock "He broke up with you because you cheated on him. You really don't have a right to be all up on him because he's dating Blaine."

"I can't believe you're saying this. You're my best friend. You're suppose to be on my side, not theirs!"

"Look, I'm saying this as your best friend: get the hell over it." Brad said flatly while looking in his locker for his phone but he was only trying to avoid making eye contact with Chase.

"No. I already got the homecoming stunt planned. Me and some other dudes from the team are gonna-**"  
**  
"Chase! I don't care!" Brad said cutting his friend off mid-sentence by slamming his locker shut. "_You_ cheated on Kurt with Eddie. _You_ were an asshole to Blaine and _you're _caused him to black out and now you and the others are gonna be the one's who get in trouble for what you're gonna do to Kurt and Blaine so just.. leave me out of it. Just this once. I wanna spend my homecoming with my girlfriend; not helping you "get even" when there's no need to!" Brad yelled, glaring at Chase who was glaring at him as well.**  
**  
"You got balls Brad; I'll give you that. But have fun standing on the sidelines watching the fun happen when you could've been part of it." Chase snarled and stormed out of the locker room without another word.

"What an idiot." Brad mumbled, shaking his head and waiting a moment or two, before heading out the locker room himself and heading to the student parking lot; wanting to avoid Chase at all costs- even if it meant that he would be skipping a day of school. Hell, he deserves it. Brad was mad at his friend, he was never this mad before. Yeah he would be a little annoyed while Kurt and Chase were a thing when Chase would plot against Blaine; hoping to get the boy out of his now ex's life. Brad rolled his eyes at the memories. If he didn't know better he would of thought that Chase was planning a murder; but that would be really surprising if he was.

* * *

Last class of the day before Glee and Blaine was bored, he didn't want to be sitting here, listening to his teacher go on and on about something that won't help him after he graduated. He rather be over Kurt's snuggling with his boyfriend because he could and no one can judge him for it. So he did what every other teenager would do, he looked out the window and all of a sudden nature seemed really interesting.

His back hurt a little it under his shoulder blade but it could've been worse, he would know. He thought back to earlier that day when Chase had him pinned up against the lockers; calling Kurt babe and then there was Brad who seemed like he had a change of heart or something. Blaine hoped that he has and maybe, just maybe, he could talk some sense into Chase but the chances of that happening are very slim.

His dad was back from wherever he went but his mom was home. God how he missed her. The day they walked through the door, his dad went straight upstairs and locked himself in his study. The coldness hurt, it really did. Blaine was slowly getting used to it and the drunken slurs but he shouldn't have too- not from his own dad that is. He wishes he could talk to Kurt about all of this but he didn't want to bother the boy when he knows that Kurt is wanting to help him with anything. It hurt, knowing that his dad didn't really care for him no matter how much his mom told him that his dad just needs more time. Blaine thinks that four and a half years is more than enough time.

On the upside; Blaine's mom all but ran over to him and gave him a huge, loving hug. Saying how sorry she was for the long business trip but she's home for a while now. Blaine smiled and hugged her tight as well and then later they went out for dinner and Blaine gushed about how he and Kurt are now a couple and it was a dream come true. His mom grabbed his hand and said she was so happy for him, she even had tears in her eyes. Yeah, he really missed his mom.

The Glee club had everything down for homecoming. Blaine changed his solo for a song he was going to sing to Kurt, which he thinks will fit perfectly with their relationship. Just thinking about the boy made him giddy. He still couldn't believe that he was dating Kurt Hummel, head Cheerio and the perfection that he was. He ended up doodling Kurt's name with hearts in the corners of his notes. Laughing at himself, he shook his head and payed attention to his teacher when the bell rang; interrupting the teachers lecture. All the students grabbed their things and left the room quickly before getting the chance to even hear what the homework was.

Blaine sent a texted to Kurt telling him that he wouldn't be over until later because of Glee and pocketed his phone, slipping into the crowed of his fellow peers; each person heading some direction. The hazel eyed boy felt a hand on his arm and was then sent flying into the lockers. He tried not to wince as the pain in his back grew a little more. He over at who pushed him. Eddie (the kid that Chase cheated on Kurt with), and Steven, some football player also one of Chase's buds, were walking away, laughing at something.

Blaine sighed, pushing himself off the lockers while straightening out his sweater vest and headed to the choir the choir room; thinking about how much he really hated a good part of the football team.

He walked into the choir room to find he was the only one there... so he took advantage of the peace and quiet. He sat in one of the hard plastic chairs and thought. He thought about Kurt, his dad, Cooper, his mom, Chase and his threats and death stares in the hall. It was bad enough that he had to deal with hate at home, and it's starting to pick up more. Blaine had a weird and terrible feeling in his gut that it all had to do with homecoming.

Suddenly there were tears in his eyes and he quickly pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to stop the tears from falling but it didn't work. He wanted to tell Kurt everything, the years of verbal (and sometimes physical) abuse from his father, all the shit Chase had put him through, how much he was missing his brother ever since he went back to LA a few days ago, how much he loved him but he felt like it was too soon to say it again, and how terrified he was of going to the homecoming dance.

Blaine wanted to scream, break something, do something... so he sung. He always sang when he was upset or stressed out about something. It was it outlet for his feelings when he couldn't get them out in words. Without music, he closed his eyes and let the song escape through his lips, not even checking to see if anyone was coming.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum_

_Oh_

****Anyone could walk in and tell that Blaine was clearly bothered by something. By the choice of song, many people might think it was a major problem and that he needed help right away but no, it wasn't like that at all. He just needed to get his feelings out before they suffocated him.

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

****Blaine didn't know why he was suddenly taken over by so many emotions. It's never been a big deal before, so why is it now?

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh..._

****He stopped there as he heard someone walk in, he looked up to see Tina watching him looking confused and a little concerned.

"Are you okay Blaine?" she asked, her head tilting a little to the side.

He nodded and dried his cheeks, "Yeah I'm fine... so uh, where is everybody?" he asked, quickly changing the subject because even though he trusts Tina one hundred percent; he didn't feel like spilling his worries to her.

"Mr. Schue moved practice to the auditorium. You didn't answer my text so I came looking for you." the Asian said as Blaine nodded standing up, picking up his bag and slipping his bag over his shoulder.

Wordlessly, the two friends made their way down the hall and Blaine knew that he had to talk to someone, so, he texted Kurt.

**To: Kurtie3**

**Can you please not to go out tonight? I really need to talk to you about some things that have been making me upset.**

Not even a minute later he got a response.****

From: Kurtie3

I was planning on staying home tonight anyway. Of course you can come talk to me sweetie, I'll be waiting. Have a nice glee rehearsal xoxo

Blaine pocketed his phone again while walking into the auditorium, feeling a little better because he's going to talk to Kurt after this. He smiled at Mr. Schue when he called Blaine up to practice his solo, perfecting so it would have Kurt swooning come the night of the dance.

* * *

**how was it? I wanted to focus on Blaine's father and his "abuse" because I forgot all about it until I sat down to write the chapter. I used Cough Syrup in here in a way for Blaine to let out his emotions, ever since Glee it seems like more and more people think of suicide when they where this song, which I agree with a little, but also I feel like this song his about over coming things and you shouldn't waist your life because, well, life is short. **

**okay, done being a serious little fuck xD how was it? do you like it? hate it? think it was unnecessary? let me know please! **

**HOMECOMING IS ONLY TWO CHAPTERS AWAY. I can almost smell the drama lol **

**Until next time, love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry this took so long, it's been crazy these past few days and I've been sick- well still am sick but ima nap after i post this. Sorry I kinda ranted in the last authors note but whatever I'm over it lol **

**This is kind of a filler in away, it didn't come out like I hoped it would but it's okay, I'm sure I've written worse xD**

**thanks to everyone who's still reading this story, you guys are the best! **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

Enjoy 

* * *

Kurt was nervous to say the least. He had been on his way to the kitchen to grab a snack when he got a text from Blaine. Seeing his boyfriends name light up the screen made him smile but when he read the text the smile slowly faded away. Blaine wanted to talk; Kurt would be freaking out if he wasn't so sure about his and Blaine's relationship. But what was making him upset? The curly hair boy has been all smiles, never showing any sign of being upset. Kurt used to be able to notice when his smiles were forced but not anymore- he was starting to lose his talent.

It also didn't help that the glee rehearsal was longer than usual. Homecoming was in two days and that damn Rachel Berry seemed to be pushing the club members to perfection. God only knows how hard it is to be in glee club when the competitions start. Remembering that Blaine told him that Sectionals would be soon, Kurt let out a groan. That would just take up more of the time that he got to see Blaine outside of school. Great. Don't get him wrong, he was so excited to watch Blaine perform up on stage from where he sat in the audience but this year it'll be different. He would be watching his boyfriend instead of his best friend and Chase wouldn't be there so that was a plus.

With a sigh Kurt set his phone down on the island in the middle of the kitchen and walked over to the cabinets. He pulled out a bowl and walked across the kitchen to fetch the ingredients he needs. Kurt decided that he would make Blaine some cookies (even though Blaine's were way better). Sweets always cheered the curly haired boy up when he was feeling down, well, that and cuddling while watching a Disney movie. The blue eyed teen smiled at the thought of snuggling up with his boyfriend on the couch and watching movie after movie to help him forget his problems.

Glancing over at the clock on the oven, he notice that he had a good few hours until Blaine would be over but he started making the cookies anyway. "_Craaaaaap_." Kurt complained to himself once he realized there wasn't any chocolate chips left. He could just make sugar cookies but he knows that Blaine's favorite are in fact, chocolate chip. Going to the store real quick won't hurt Kurt thought as he grabbed his keys off the counter and hurried out the door, it slamming shut behind him.

* * *

Chase was enraged, this week has not been going the way he planned and it was all Blaine's fault. He told Kurt about the cheating, he's the one who had Brad turn against him and now his teammate wasn't anywhere to be found. But whatever; Chase and his other buddies had a plan that would bring Blaine down and Kurt would be running back into his arms afterwards. He smirked at the thought.

"Yo, Chase!" Steven called from down the hall with Eddie trailing behind him. Once they were walking on either side of Chase he continued "I got the stuff. It was hard but we got it." he high fived the boy and they laughed together.

"Anderson won't know what hit him." Eddie said, earning a smile from Chase. "I mean really, who would want to stay with the biggest laughing stock of the school?" the boy thought out loud.

"If Hummel is anything like his old self- he wouldn't dare stay with Blaine. The kid is a total teachers pet and a goodie goodie." Steve supplied but then added on "But they were friends even when Chase and himself were a thing; maybe Hummel won't leave him."

That sparked something inside Chase, he grabbed the front of his friends jacket and slammed him against the wall near the door to the student parking lot where they were headed. "Shut up. Kurt is mine. I don't care if I cheated on him or not. He'll come to realize that I'm the one he wants; he was a better fuck than Eddie anyway."

"Then why did you fool around with me?" Eddie asked, sounding hurt, stepping back from Chase with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Shit." Chase said under his breath, letting go of his friend and turned to face the freshman. "What, you gonna cry now? Did you really think that you meant something to me? Please, I had the hottest boy in school."

"But I g-gave myself to you! You even told me that you cared about me!"

"Well people lie kid. You were just another stupid little freshie who screamed virgin; I have a thing for that. Get over it." Chase said, crossing his arms and holding in a laugh as he watched Eddie hold back a sob. He's gonna admit, he felt kinda bad for the kid but this is the real world; people don't have long lasting relationships filled with love and loyalty; well, most people don't anyway.

"Now," Chase said, walking over to the boy who he just ruined "You're gonna help me with my plan or else. Got it?"

"Or else what?" Eddie demanded, his eyes blazing with anger. When Chase was silent for a minute or two, it was the freshmans turn to laugh "That what I thought. Go find someone else to be your little fuck buddy." and with that Eddie walked out the doors and headed home, feeling guilty for what he did to Kurt but in away he didn't. He was glad he was part of the reason Kurt got out of the relationship with Chase; because that boy was nothing but trouble and a heartbreaker.

Chase and Steven watched the younger boy go in shock. They both turned to look at each other in disbelief .

"Great; first Brad and now him." Chase mumbled to himself as he headed out the doors and over to his car; leaving Steven standing in the hallway confused.

"Wait... what happened to Brad?" he ran after Chase, just wanting homecoming to be over.

* * *

Blaine sat in his car in Kurt's driveway. nervous about what he was going to be telling his boyfriend and best friend. He'll be spilling his heart and soul out to the one person he trusted most- and it was kind of terrifying. With a deep breath, Blaine forced himself out of the car and up to the front porch. He was about to knock when it was flung open, revealing Kurt, who had an apron on over his clothes and flour smeared on his cheek. He smiled at Blaine and the boy felt his heart pick up some.

The curly haired teen smiled back and leaned in to give Kurt a peck on the lips, smiling when said boy meant him half way. Kurt took his hand then and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

"So," Kurt started saying as he lead Blaine into the kitchen "I made you some-"

"Cookies!" Blaine said excitedly, smiling widely as he picked up a cookie from one of the many baking sheets. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and started to clean up, feeling Blaine's eyes on him the whole time.

After Kurt cleaned up the kitchen, he filled a plate with cookies and brought them to the living room. His dad won't be home until later and Finn was over Pucks. Carole also had a late shift tonight; that meaning Kurt and Blaine had the house all to themselves.

It was quiet for a moment until Kurt broke the silence, turning to face his boyfriend. He could tell Blaine just wanted to get it over with with because the curly hair boy was refusing to make eye contacted and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Has... has Chase or any of his friends been giving you crap?" Blaine asked quietly, the questioning taking Kurt off guard.

"Ah, no- they haven't. Why? Have they been giving you crap?" Kurt asked, feeling his blood starting to boil and his hatred towards Chase growing.

"Yeah, once or twice..." Blaine said, his voice trailing away as he zoned out. How the hell is going to tell Kurt about everything without breaking down? He could feel himself start to panic was he gonna tell Kurt that he was scared to go to the homecoming dance? That his dad hates him and doesn't even take the time of day to talk to him. That misses Cooper already and wishes that he transferred to Dalton when Cooper was down- _whoa_- where did the last part come from?

"Blaine, sweetie, talk to me please." Kurt's voice brought him back down to earth and Blaine then poured all it out. Not making eye contact and feeling his heart pick up with every word that left his mouth.

"I'm afraid to go to homecoming Kurt, I think Chase and his friends have something planned that's gonna humiliate me and I don't know if I can deal with much more hate being sent my way. My dad doesn't even acknowledge me at home anymore and sometimes all he does his yell hateful slurs and comments at me about how gross I am because I'm gay and a disappointment to the family because I'm not sporty or athletic like Cooper was. I miss Cooper so much, I wish my dad was away for longer so that it could just be me, my mom, and Coop at home all at once. When he took me to Dalton I felt safe there and like I could be myself without anyone judging me. I only stay at McKinley for you and the Glee club but mostly you and..." Blaine was stopped mid-rant as a sob took over his body and he felt himself being held against Kurt's chest with the blue eye blue humming softly to him.

Kurt was at a lost for words to tell you the truth, he had no idea Blaine was going to talk to him about this. He just thought that the pressure of Glee club was getting to him and that he was just stressed about school work or something' not admitting that he get hate everyday.

"If it's you feel better we won't go to homecoming. I understand that you're afraid to go and I don't want you to be afraid the entire night. Blaine," Kurt let out a sigh and pulled his boyfriend closer against his chest "If you feel unsafe at McKinley then go to Dalton. I'm sure your Glee friends will understand that you're not safe and I get it too. I don't want you feeling like you're being forced to stay in an unsafe environment just for me and your friends, because you're not."

He felt Blaine nod against him, guessing the boy didn't know what to say. He just snuggled into Kurt more, his breathing becoming less panicked.

"And as for your dad, there's no way in hell I'm letting him hurt you again. You're staying here tonight." Kurt said, well more like stated. He would have to tell his dad about Mr. Anderson because there's no way he's letting his Blaine getting hurt; not anymore.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt embrace and looked at him, his eyes overflowing with tears. The sight made Kurt's heart break.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said, his voice cracking a little. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt just smiled. "And we're going to homecoming. You've been looking forward to it since the first day of school and I don't wanna ruin that for you. Plus, Tina would kill me if I backed out now."

Kurt nodded "Love you too" he smiled. "Now come on, go get cleaned up and we'll watch a movie."

"And cuddle?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt chuckled "Yes, and cuddle."

Blaine gave Kurt a smile, kissing him quickly on the lips before getting up and heading for the bathroom. Leaving Kurt, who was still trying to process everything in his head, on the couch to pick out a movie. Nervous about how homecoming would go for him and Blaine, but mostly Blaine.

* * *

**ta-da! another chapter done! sorry if it was awful, I wanted to get something up but my mind is a little weird right now because of the sickness with in me lmao anywaayy please review; tell me what you thought of it. how did you like the part with Eddie? **

**If you do review I'll have the homecoming part up soon. ooOOOooOh I know, tell me what you think Chase and his buddies are planning. to do to Blaine at homecoming. maybe you'll be right ;)**

**Again, please review (they make me happy) **

**Until next time- love ya! **


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16, BAM! thanks for all the reviews and such xD I really do love getting the emails. This chapter would of been up sooner but I've been busy with trying to catch up with school work that I missed and what not but yeah... so here it is! yay! **

**I don't own Glee **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

When Kurt and Blaine walked into school Friday morning all around them everyone was buzzing with excitement for tonight. Homecoming was finally here and Kurt couldn't be more excited. Going to the dance with his boyfriend for the first time and watching sing on stage, Kurt almost squealed from the excitement bubbling in his chest. The only time he would be this excited again is when Prom finally comes around.

Blaine is pulled away by Tina and Mercedes right away, both sending Kurt a knowing look as they dragged away his boyfriend. Leaving Kurt heading to his locker alone, wondering what the looks have been for. Maybe_ Blaine's gonna sing to you_ he thought to himself smiling at the thought. It would be romantic if he did, in fact, Kurt would love it.

His smiled left his face in a heartbeat when he saw Eddie standing next to his locker, his head down and trying to make himself has small as he could. It looked like the boy was shivering, making Kurt even more confused.

"What are you doing here Eddie?" he asked with a sigh, opening the locker and getting the books he needed. "Don't you have a relationship to destroy?"

The freshman seemed to flinch at the coldness in Kurt's voice but said boy chose to ignore it. He continues to grab his books, ignoring Eddie in the process of doing so. It's when the blue eyes boy is about to head to class when the freshman speaks up. His vice made Kurt stare at him; it was small and cracking a bit.

"I know you don't want to talk to me or even be near me but I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did with Chase. I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with him even though he was a grade A douche." Eddie said, switching his weight from foot to foot. When Kurt didn't answer he continued "I just wanted to tell you that I really am sorry and that I also am done with Chase. He said some things yesterday that really hurt." the boy frowned and flinched at the memory.

Kurt took it all in, Eddie was apologizing to him for what he did, realize how big of a jerk Chase is on his own and looks fairly upset and hurt. If Kurt forgave him, he wouldn't be lying. He's been over it for a while now, plus he as Blaine who is way better boyfriend than Chase ever was. Kurt looked over at the freshman in front of him and frowned at his appearance, his eyes were red rimmed and blood shot, faint dark circles were under his eyes and his shirt and jacket were tinted blue...

"Eddie, are you okay?" Kurt asked softly.

"What?" the brown haired boy wasn't expecting that question at all.

"Are you okay? You don't look so well right now." Kurt tried again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get a good sleep last night and Steven slushied me earlier because of something that happened yesterday that I guess pissed him off..." Eddie's voice wandered off as his eyes got teary.

Kurt took pity on the freshman and pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around the boy. Eddie was still for a moment but then slumped against Kurt and cried into his chest, mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over again.

After a minute or two Kurt pulled out of the hug and held the boy at arms length "Eddie, stop saying sorry, okay? I forgive you. Believe it or not you helped me tell Blaine how I really feel about him."

"Really?" Eddie asked, wiping his cheeks and smiling a little at Kurt's nod. "Okay,I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry, also, sorry for crying. I didn't plan on that part." he laughed.

"Don't worry about it, it's only my Cheerio uniform." making them both laugh, the warning bell rang and both boys looked at each other

"Thanks for forgiving me Kurt," Eddie said, and then turned to walk off, calling over his shoulder "You and Blaine make a cute couple by the way!" and disappeared around the corner, leaving Kurt standing in the hall with a smile on his face.

* * *

"One more time from the top!" Mr. Schue ordered from the front seat of chairs in the auditorium. Everyone groaned at the demand and the teacher frowned "Come on guys! Homecoming is tonight and don't you want it to be perfect?"

"I'm sure it's fine as it is," Tina said from where she stood on Blaine's right. " We've been at it for hours now. We missed almost all our classes!"

"Oh, thanks by the way, I had a test did I didn't study for." Puck said to Mr. Schue who gave him a confused look.

"Please," Quinn said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes "Like you study."

"More like you don't even show up to call." Santana mumbled from her seat on the floor next to Brittany who giggled at the insult.

"Like you would no," Puck shot back "You're not in any of my classes anyway."

"I'm in your Math idiot." the Latino rolled her eyes.

Blaine noticed that Puck's shoulders tensed up and it looked like he was about to hit something; he's seen that happen before and he doesn't want to see it again. So he does what he always does, step in and try to maintain the peace.

"I think what everyone needs is a break Mr. Schue," Blaine said stepping forward between Quinn and Puck "We've been at this for hours and I think everyone is starting to get on each others nerves."

"You think?" Mercedes said from the piano bunch where Rachel is next to her running her mouth. "Okay, Blaine's right, we need a break Mr. Schue. The songs are perfect and so are the moves to the big group number."

The teacher just sighed when everyone joined in with their opinions and nodded. "Alright, alright. The period is almost over anyway. Go shower or clean up and then head to class after this." Great practice guys! See you all tonight!" the director smiled and headed out of the auditorium where his students also left in pairs, talking about tonight and how it's going to be so much fun.

Blaine smiled at his peers and friends as he walked down the small staircase on the side of the stage and headed towards the showers, knowing that it would only be him and the other glee boys. So if any jocks gave him crap they would have his back. He smiled at the thought as he headed to the locker room, reading the texts that Kurt sent him about tonight. Even though he still had that bad feeling in his gut, he knew that the dance would be fun. He'll be singing and dancing with his best friends and his boyfriend. Nothing will ruin this night; nothing.

* * *

"We are so going to ruin his night!" Steven cheered from his seat on the bleachers at lunch that day. Him, Chase and two other people they had join their plan sat around in a somewhat circle eating their sandwiches and filling the new guys in on the plan. Chase liked the gleam in the orange haired boy, Ricky; he could tell that he wouldn't back out and the other boy, Joe, just nodded along and smiled at some points.

"I just get over that Eddie and Brad back down, I thought this kind of stuff was right up Brad's ally." Joe said, raising an eyebrow and looking over at Steven, who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"And you have everything right?" Ricky asked, taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

"Dude, of course we have everything," Chase said giving him a look "It took forever-"

"-major pain in the ass-" Steven supplied

"-but we managed to get everything." Chase said, shooting his friend a smirk as they high fived; Steven then went on talking about something that Chase didn't really care about. He kept thinking about tonight and if his plan would really work. It could just make Kurt hate him even more; but at this point he didn't care. Kurt and a handful of others call him 'mean' and 'a douche' or 'jerk'... well... if they think that his normal everyday behavior was bad, then they haven't seen anything yet.

He needs his school back. Chase once ruled the halls with an iron fist even before he started dating Kurt; it just gave me more power. He sure as hell won't be losing his title to his ex and the nerd. If everything goes according to plan Chase will be back on top in no time. Frankly, he just wants Blaine out of McKinley before he does something to really piss him off and one day Chase may do way worse than tonight and the day behind the bleachers.

Tonight Blaine will get enough embarrassment to last him for days. Tonight Chase was going to unleash hell. And if this doesn't make Blaine want to leave his school, he doesn't know what will.

* * *

"Dad, I'm going!" Blaine yelled over his shoulder to his father that was somewhere in the house. His mom just left to go to the office for a little while he was at the dance. His dad didn't even bother showing his face but Blaine just shrugged it off. When he called out to him to let him know that he's leaving, he didn't expect getting an answer.

His dad wandered in and looked him over once before looking at his sons face "Are you going to get your date? Is she pretty?"

"Yes I'm going to get my date and yes, _he_ is very handsome." Blaine said resisting an eye roll. Really, how many times are they going to have to go through this until his dad just understands that Blaine's gay and doesn't like girls. Don't get him wrong, he thinks girls are lovely and all but not to the point of dating one... you get the idea. "Dad, please, don't do this tonight. Why can't you just be happy for me? Just this once?"

His dad didn't answer, just stared at him but then smiled a little "Have fun tonight son." he walked away and Blaine could hear the stairs creaking under the grown man's feet but Blaine could only stand there staring at where his dad was just standing. Did he hear correctly? Did his dad really say something kind of nice to him? Blaine couldn't help but smile as he headed out the door, closing it behind him. To other people his age that would seem like something that happens everyday, but not for Blaine, maybe the dance wasn't going to be all that bad and that was the universes way of telling him that.

The drive to Kurt's house was quick and full of Blaine singing along with whatever song plays on the radio. He pulled into his boyfriend's driveway as the front door opened and Kurt came walking out, a smile plastered on his face as he made his way over to the car. Blaine smiled at him as he slid in and pecked him quickly on the lips.

"You look awesome." Kurt said, taking in the other boys black dress shirt and pants topped off with a purple bow-tie.

"Why thank you," Blaine said with a smile "You look stunning, as always." he said looking at Kurt's outfit; to the tight dress pants to the dark purple shirt that matched Blaine's bow-tie He smiled when the boy blushed and he backed out of the driveway and headed over to the school. Laughing at Kurt's attempts to get him to tell him the song he's singing for his solo.

_Yeah_, Blaine thought looking over at Kurt out of the corner of his eye _Tonight's gonna be awesome._

* * *

"Looking sharp bro," Steven said giving Chase a knuckle touch when they meant up out front of school.

"Thanks, you too." Chase said, shaking his head at his friends shirt that had the design of a tux on it. If dating Kurt taught him anything; it was how to dress himself better. He scanned the crowd of teenagers for Ricky and Joe, throwing a hand up and waving it a bit when he did.

"Sweetness, they're here." Steven said

Ricky came up and returned the head nod Chase gave him upon his arrival "Let's go get set up before anymore people come, there's already a good crowd in there."

Chase nodded pulled a giant container from behind the bushes with the help of Joe. Ricky picked the lock of the front door of the school and Steven lead the group inside, looking out for any students or teachers that maybe roaming the halls. The four boys were able to get backstage of the makeshift stage that was in the gym. Chase looked up and so did Joe, who caught on to what the blonde was saying.

"You two keep watch, me and Joe are gonna go set this up on that little hallway thing up there." Chase said. When Ricky and Steven went to go watch the doors, Chase slowly lead Joe up the small staircase to the side of the stage that lead them up to where the lights were kept.

They set down the container and Chase smiled, peeking through the cracks of the little curtain that was hanging to cover that stage, and smiled to himself.

"Yeah," he said as Joe started to set up "Tonight's gonna be awesome."

"Revenge is sweet." Joe said, playing around with some ropes and steadying the container, smiling to himself when he was successful.

"Indeed it i, my friend, indeed it is."

* * *

**... so how was it? Homecoming is here and there'll be plenty of things happening in chapter 17 and maybe, MAYBE 18. I haven't planned that far yet... lol but yeah, I don't have that much to say about this chapter besides that I felt like this was better then just jumping straight to homecoming, agree? no? okay? :P **

**_please_********let me know what you think of the chapter and if there's anything you want to see (read?) happen at homecoming let me know! I'd love to hear your ideas xD I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, this time next week? yeah, I'll aim for that. **

**Enjoy Glee this week, I know I will ;) **

**Until next time, love ya! **


	17. Chapter 17

**... hey guys! sorry about not updating on Tuesday , this chapter took me forever to get right and i'm still not happy with the ending of this chapter but whatever, i wanted to get something up for you guys... but i have a story for all! **

**So my school had a homecoming dance and so i went, just to see what they're like for the story (i know, i'm so nice) and it was good for about a hour and a half, y'know, dancing and jumping around with friends but then the lights were turned on and the dance was over. Kids were getting drunk, have sex in the freaking bathroom and just being gross. My schools awesome right? xP thought i would tell you that, anywho... enjoy! **

**Song used- Someone Somewhere by Jason Reeves**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The gym was decorated from wall to wall with different color streamers and stars hanging from the ceiling. Students hang out in small groups of friends on the dance floor, laughing and enjoying himself as the night started. The Glee kids were arriving in groups, a handful of them just coming as friends. Rachel was the first to arrive to make sure the stage was set up right and that all the mics worked.

"This place looks amazing," Kurt smiled as he and Blaine stepped through the doors into the gym "They really outdid themselves this year."

"Really? It looks like this every year." Blaine started looking around at the familiar decorations, confused at what Kurt meant.

"I know, I was just trying to convince myself that they did it different because it's our senior year," Kurt joked and nudged his boyfriend with his shoulder, "Come on, let's go find the Glee kids. I want to see Tina's dress."

The two boys laced their fingers together and they headed to the front of the gym where the stage was set up at, weaving through the crowd of people. Kurt caught sight of Chase and his friends hanging out near the punch, laughing and punching each other; the Cheerio couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight. Thank God he was out of that relationship. He smiled when Eddie came into view with a boy next to him, they were standing close to one another and from what it seemed, holding hands. Kurt smiled at the sight before stepping behind the curtain that Blaine has lead him to.

"Blaine!" Tina said from across the stage, walking over to the boy and giving him a hug. "Looking sharp Mr. Anderson." she said with a wink, making Blaine laugh.

"Why, Ms. Cohen-Chang, you look stunning!" Blaine said returning the girl's complement with a dapper sounding voice and a small bow.

"You're so weird." the girl laughed and looked over at Kurt who was watching the two friends with a smile. "Kurt, loving the shirt, it goes matches Blaine's bowtie perfectly!" Tina gave Kurt a hug which got returned just as tight.

"Tina, your dress is beautiful," Kurt gushed taking in the white dress with black flowers.

"Thanks Kurt!" Tina said and a moment Rachel appeared at the girls side, telling her that she needed help with something involving her dress. Tina, being the nice person she is and knows how much Rachel doesn't understand fashion, nodded, letting the other girl drag her out of the gym and to the bathroom.

"Well, there goes Tina," Mercedes said with a sigh as she walked up behind the two boys; who smiled at her "I'm just glad that Rachel found Tina, she wanted me to fix her dress... no, just no." she chuckled and then clapped her hands "Okay, time to see how my gays look!"

"Wha- your gays? Mercedes, really?" Kurt asked while raising an eyebrow at the girl. She just nodded and smiled. "I don't know why I put up with you." Kurt mumbled, that earning him a smack on the arm from the girl who laughed and gave him a hug.

Blaine watched Mercedes and Kurt's interaction with a smile on his face, when they because boyfriends Mercedes took it upon herself to talk to Kurt and give him the whole "Don't you dare break his heart" speech and they became fast friends afterwards, Blaine loved it. He wonders why he didn't introduce the two of them to each other earlier but then remembers that he didn't because Kurt was a Cheerio and they were in Glee club. Mercedes thought it was a accident waiting to happen but now, Blaine feels like he's watching a start of a beautiful friendship.

Kurt smiled over at him and Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach, he really did love Kurt, the simplest of gestures from the boy caused Blaine to get all giddy inside or smile with pride as he watched Kurt at Cheerio practice (watching his boyfriend dance around to the latest top hits in his tight uniform was a plus).

"Come on boys, lets go dance until I'm needed to sing, Rachels on now." Mercedes said, grabbing both Blaine and Kurt by their elbows and dragging them over to the dance floor. The three of them laughing at each others failed attempts to dance.

* * *

Chase stood by the table that held the punch and the snacks for the night with his group of three, joining in on their wild behavior and pushing one of them from time to time for no real reason. The dance hasn't even been going on for a half hour and he was already bored. If he had Kurt right now he could've just take him to his car and be done with it; but no, Kurt was here with his new pathetic boyfriend and friends. He could also do Eddie, but the stupid freshman yelled at him and was crazy enough to think that they would ever have a real relationship. Chase let his eyes roam the gym floor of his fellow peers, his eyes stopping on Kurt, Blaine, and the Mercedes chick from Glee club (he's pretty sure that he has slushied her a few times) and then over to where Eddie was smiling while dancing with some dude. Chase rolled his eyes at the sight, clearly the boy wasn't as upset as he lead on to be yesterday in the hall.

"Dude, come on, stop staring at your ex's and enjoy yourself for a little while," Steven said when he noticed his friend watching the boys he used. "The plan is ready to go, from the looks of it Brad and Eddie didn't tell, Puckerman is gonna spike the punch sooner or later and everyone's gonna have a good time."

"Speaking of Brad, where is he?" Joe said, skimming the floor for the boy with no luck. Ricky had walked off, going to do his part of the plan, flirting with one of the Glee club girls and find out the set list, more like when Blaine's going to be up on stage.

"Who knows, who cares?" Chase asked with a shrug, taking a sip of his punch "Little bastard bailed on me. Why don't we just dump the slush on him instead?" he asked bitterly. Thinking about how Brad, his best friend, left him hanging and hasn't even talked to him in the halls or outside school all week. Chase was starting to get annoyed, and it was just adding more fuel to the fire because it was all Blaine's fault that his friend took pity on him and decided not to go through with the plan. Whatever, Chase is done dwelling on it for tonight. He has a nerd to embarrass and that needs all his focus.

"Looks like Ricky's getting the information," Joe said when he caught sight of his friend across the room, talking to Rachel near the stage. She just got done singing and now Quinn and Santana are up there singing a duet. Joe had to admit, the Glee club had some pretty kickass singers, but he wouldn't say that outloud.

"So what did hobbit say?" Steven asked when Ricky returned to the small group.

"Well after the two on stage, Tina and MIke are up, then that Mercedes girl, then Puck, Sam, and Artie, after them his when Blaine will go on stage. He'll be up there twice tonight- so when do you wanna do this?"

"Rumor has it is the first song Blaine's singing is gonna be for Kurt," Steven said with a small strug at the others questioning looks "I heard him talking about it with Mike and Finn in the locker room the other day."

"And you are not ruining that for him." someone said from behind, making them all turn to see Brad there standing there.

"Why would we listen to you?" Chase asked folding his arms over his chest "You're not part of the plan anymore so we don't have to listen to your input."

"No, but I'm still your friend even though I'm disappointed in you," Brad said slipping his hands into his pockets "I don't want to see you make a bigger douche of yourself up there. Let Blaine have this moment okay? He seems pretty excited for it when I talked to him earlier."

"What? You went and talked to him? You didn't tell him anything, right? Because I swear to God Brad, if you did-" Chase caught off when a humorless laugh.

"No I didn't tell Blaine about your precious plan, even though I'm totally against it. I didn't think you thought so low of me, that I would go and tell him."

"Well I'm just playing it safe with you, Brad. I never know, you could go and tell Blaine after you totally just bailed on me with the plan in the beginning."

"Whatever man, I'm not having this conversation with you right now. I gotta get back to my date but please just let Blaine sing the song to Kurt. Don't be a bigger douche." Brad said with a glare towards his friend and then turned away, smiling when he heard Chase mumbled that he'll wait until Blaine's second appearance. Maybe there is some hope for Chase to become a decent human being before the school year is over.

* * *

Blaine was nervous, he has been dancing with Kurt all night, along with some of his friends from Glee. He's seen Chase and his friends but they seemed to busy talking to one another to even bother glaring at him or anything; maybe that's a good sign. But the idea of something happening tonight is still bugging him, something has happened to him every year he went so why shoulds Chase stop now? Especially because he's dating his ex and snitched on him about the cheating. **  
**  
His mind wanders to the song he'll be singing soon and he feels his hands starting to shake. Blaine starts to pace where he stands backstage but off to the side, "what ifs" coming to his mind. What if Kurt doesn't like it? What if he forgets the words and screws everything up? What if everyone laughs at him because the song is stupid?

"Hey Blaine," Tina said walking up to Blaine, interrupting the boys panic "Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

"What if Kurt doesn't like the song?!" Blaine blurts out, catching the Tina by surprise. "What if he thinks it's stupid and starts laughing at me? Is it too soon to sing to him? OH my God, what if thinks it is and breaks up with me after the dance? Oh I don't think I could handle that... I can't do this Tina, I can't. Something is bound to go wrong and then he'll just be emmarrest by me and ashamed of being my boyfriend. Was it a stupid idea to sing him a song? Yeah, I think so. What if Kurt doesn't like the song I picked? I should have done a Broadway song! I think there's still time to find one... Nope, no there's not." Blaine was now flailing his arms around as he paced back and forth, feeling himself starting to hyperventilate.

Tina walked over to the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders, forcing Blaine to stop pacing and look him in the eye, "Blaine, stop this. You're psyching yourself out and it's making you freak out and frankly, this isn't you. I know for a fact that Kurt is going to love the song and nothing is going to go wrong. You practice this song so many times that I lost count. You can do this Blaine," Tina told her best friend sternly "Hell, you can sing this song in your sleep and it would be perfect. Besides, Kurt isn't that low of a person and maybe you can't see it but he's so in love with you it's sickeningly sweet. Now stop this unneeded worrying and get your butt on that stage. Everyone's gonna love it, Kurt especially." she finished off, giving him a kiss on the cheek and steering him towards the stage.

Blaine stumbled onto the stage, thanking God that no one saw, and walked over to the mic. His eyes scanned the crowd for Kurt, only to find that the boy was standing at the front of the stage, smiling at him. Blaine smiled back and felt all his nerves disappear, Kurt's gonna love the song, he can feel it.

"Okay everyone, here's the first slow dance of the evening so grab your dates and head to the dance floor," Blaine said looking at the couples that were slowly making their way to the floor and holding each other close, during Rachel's love song he'll be able to do that with Kurt and he couldn't wait. The opening of the song starts to play and the couples on the dance floor start to swag to the soft melody, but Blaine's only looking at Kurt.

_Someone is waiting_

_Someone who understands_

_Exactly how you feel_

_Exactly how you feel_

_Someone is dreaming_

_Someone is hoping just_

_That this will be the day_

_That this will be the day_

_That you_

_Take your eyes_

_Off the ground_

_Out of the blue_

_And see that someone_

_Is looking right back at you_

__Blaine thought about for all the years that he's been keeping his love for Kurt a secret and admiring his friend from afar, hoping that he would one day love him back.

_Maybe that someone's me_

_Maybe it's meant to be_

_Lovers_

_Strangers_

_Sometimes bombs fall quietly_

_Maybe it's chemistry_

_Maybe it's hard to see_

_That someone is the right one_

_Well I hope that someone is me_

_****_Blaine looked down at Kurt, who was smiling and swaying softly to the song, looking back at him with so much admiration in his eyes that Blaine almost stumbled on the next verse.

_Nobody's perfect_

_Nobody's perfect_

_No one really knows the truth_

_All we've got's a point of view_

_There's too many questions_

_There's too many questions_

_And too many reasons not to try_

_There's too many reasons not to try_

_****_Blaine knows for a fact that nobody is perfect, well, in his eyes Kurt's the most perfectly imperfect human he;s ever laid eyes on and he loves that about him. He launched into the chorus once more, he couldn't help smiling at Kurt whenever the boy caught his eye from the front of the stage.

_Where you gonna go from here_

_'Cause everything you need's out there_

_You can have it if you dare_

_If you dare_

_There's someone, somewhere_

_There's someone, somewhere_

_There's someone, somewhere_

_There's someone, somewhere_

****He sends Kurt a wink , making the boy blush and he loves it. At the end of the song, Blaine slowed down his singing to match the slow beat.

_Maybe that someone's me_

_Maybe it's meant to be_

_Lovers_

_Strangers_

_Sometimes bombs fall quietly_

_Maybe it's chemistry_

_Maybe it's hard to see_

_That someone is the right one_

_Well I hope that someone is me_

_Someone is me_

_Someone is me_

_I hope that_

_I hope that someone is me_

****He whispered the last line, a small smile gracing his lips as everyone clapped, he looked down at Kurt, who was smiling like a crazy person. The very sight made Blaine's heart pick up. He mumbled a 'thank you' and then rushed off stage, seeing Kurt following after him.

"Oh my gosh Blaine," Kurt said, throwing himself in his boyfriends arms when they both meant on the side of the stage "I loved it." he mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. Kurt pulled back and kissed him on the lips, smiling into it. It was the kind of kiss that Blaine loved, the one that was filled with love and made his toes curl.

Why was Blaine dreading this night again?

* * *

**sooooooo how was it? homecoming is gonna be in two parts, the next chapter is the ending of homecoming and the aftermath of everything so this should be exciting! lol i was going to put everything in this chapter but it would just be WAAYYY to much happening in one chapter and it would be supper duper long. xD (p.s. sorry for any mistakes i made, read through it twice)**

** so what do you think of the chapter? please review, they mean the world to me! how was the song? did you like it? OH, what do you think that's gonna happen in the next chapter? I'd love to hear :D **

**i'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP, until next time- love you all! **


	18. Chapter 18

**hey sorry for not having this up earlier and sorry if it isn't the best and for the mistakes that may be in here. I was planning on having this chapter up by Thursday but my uncle died that night and it really threw my family off. it was totally out of the blue and it still hasn't sunk in yet for me. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe that he was dreading this night, it was the best dance that he's ever been to, but that isn't hard to top because every dance he's ever gone to ended in disaster in some kind of way. But dancing with Kurt and his friends from Glee, he feels like nothing can dampen his mood. While dancing with Kurt during Arties cover of Moves Like Jagger, all Blaine could do was watch Kurt as he danced, well, more like moved his hips in a way that was really affecting Blaine in more than one way.

Kurt smiled over at him and started laughing, Blaine guessed it was from how much fun he was having while dancing but then the boy stopped (much to Blaine's disappointment) and put his lips next to his ear.

"Try not to stare next time," Kurt whispered in a playful tone.

Blaine felt himself blush from the comment but smiled nonetheless "Oh, but you see Kurt," he said, pulling his boyfriend closer to him by his hips "I can stare all I want now, without having to hide it that is." he said jokingly, thinking back to the handful of moments when he had to watch while being discreet; he didn't want to freak his friend out.

"So you used to stare at me before we started dating?" Kurt asked with an amused smile "I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out by that."

"Oh, you should be flattered," Blaine said, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, kissing it lightly "I just don't stare at anyone y'know."

"Is that right?" Kurt said, smiling at the sensation of Blaine's lips on his neck. The other boy just hummed in reply, not wanting to move, and hey, Kurt wasn't complaining.

"Get some, Hummel!" someone shouted from behind Kurt, making Blaine remove his mouth from Kurt's neck in order to see who it was. Kurt let out a barely audible whine from the loss of his boyfriend being close to him, but turned around to see Puck standing there looking quite pleased at what he walked up appon. "Sorry to interrupt, he continued "but you're needed on stage, Anderson."

Blaine sighed "Okay I'm going," he gave Kurt a quick kiss before heading towards the stage, Puck gave Kurt a nod before walking away towards the side of the gym, Kurt rolled his eyes_ Probably on his way to spike the punch._ he thought as he saw Eddie waving him over. Smiling, the blue eyed boy went up, giving the freshman a hug.

"Kurt, I want you meet my date, Seth," Eddie said after stepping out of the hug, gesturing to the boy that was now standing next to him, also smile.

"Hi Kurt," the black haired boy said, holding out his hand for Kurt to shake, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Kurt said politely, shaking Seth's hand.

"Why aren't you with Blaine?" Eddie asked, realizing that the curly haired boy wasn't around.

"Oh, he's going to sing next," Kurt said with a smile, feeling a sense of pride in the fact that his boyfriend was singing that the dance.

"You wanna hang with us till he's done?" Seth asked "Promise you won't be the third wheel." he joked, making chuckle and nod in agreement.

Kurt smiled at the two of them "Yeah, sure."

The two boys cheered, making Kurt laugh. A move movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention but when turned his head to look, nothing was there. Kurt thought about it for a second but soon shrugged it off, ignoring it and turned his attention back to Eddie and Seth.

* * *

Chase let out a groan of annoyance as the Glee club, as a group, took the stage to sing some up beat, happy go lucky song from the tops hits. "This night is never going to end is it?" he mumbled as he slumped in his seat.

"Chin up man," Ricky said from his seat across the table "It'll be over soon. Anderson's gonna be up soon, the dance only has an hour and a half left."

"But who knows when he'll be up," Chase complained "man, this sucks major balls. Why couldn't we just slushie him already and be done with it? I mean really, I could be drunk right now and getting with someone from Scandals."

"Um, good to know?" Steven asked, grossed out by the image his friend put in his head.

"Isn't Puck spiking the punch?" Joe asked playing with his tie "I need a pick me up."

"Didn't they already sing this song? God, I wanna stab out my ears!" Chase said as he watched the wheelchair kid and the others dance around on stage, singing the song that Chase was pretty sure that he sang before.

"They sang it at the pep-rally." RIcky supplied, bobbing his head to the beat if the song "I think."

"Nah man," Joe said "They did Some Nights at the pep-rally, this is Moves Like Jagger. Get it right." he said, throwing a cookie at Ricky.

Chase rolled his eyes at his friends and looked over to where Kurt and Blaine were dancing. He didn't miss him, doesn't need a relationship. Chase is more like a friends with benefits kind of guy. His eyes drift over to Eddie, the boy he had that going with, remembering that the freshman thought that they had a real relationship... Chase should feel bad about what happened; but he isn't.

"Dude, you're staring again." Steven said with an eye roll "Y'know, for someone who says that they don't need a relationship, or miss certain people, you sure do act like one."

"I don't miss _him_" Chase supplied, getting annoyed that his friend didn't understand yet "I miss his _body_... and his amazing ass."

"Who? Eddie or Kurt?" Steven asked jokingly.

"Both." Chase said with a shrug, returning his eyes to Eddie and his date "I wonder where Edward was able to find that nice piece of ass."

"Don't you dare go and fuck him too," Steven warned, his voice stern and serious "You've done enough damage when it comes to Eddie and you're not screwing him up more."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... okay _mom_." Chase said, grinning over at him friend "I want go nears Eddie's boy- so calm down."

"Dudes!" Joe yelled suddenly, jumping up from his seat and smiling like a crazy person "Blaine's up!"

Chase also stood up, followed by Ricky and Steven. All the boys looked to the stage and smirked, there was Blaine talking to the band kids; totally oblivious to the fact that he was about to get rained on by slushie.

"Well then boys, let's get get him," Chase said, an evil smile coming across his lips. The four boys quickly made a break for the curtain opening that was hidden in the dark by running along the wall of the gym. Keeping out of sight from their fellow peers, the four boys slipped behind the curtain and headed up to where the amo was hidden, right above Blaine, aka the target.

* * *

Blaine was in an fantastic mood, he was about to sing was one of his favorite songs, plus he was still ecstatic that Kurt liked- no loved- the song he sang to him earlier on. Tina and himself tried to get a duet together but since Mr. Schue put Rachel in charge of this project (Blaine had no idea why though) it didn't happen. Tina ended up getting a solo and a number with Mike, which Blaine enjoyed very much.

He turned to face the crowd and smiled when he saw his friends and the others start dancing to the opening to Last Friday Night as the band played. He danced around the stage, singing and acting the lyrics with his face. He smiled when people sang along with him but something didn't feel right. The sickening feeling in his stomach was back and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of it. So, he chose to ignore it, well tried to that is.

* * *

"Dude, hurry up, the songs halfway done," Chase hissed quietly over at Steven who was grabbing the container with the help of RIcky.

"We're going as fast as we can." Ricky replied.

"Y'know, you could help us." Steven said through clenched teeth.

"I'm keeping guard until you two are done," Chase said looking down at the stage to see Blaine dancing around. "Man, that nerd is gonna get it." he added on under his breath.

"I thought Joe was doing that." Ricky said with a grunt as he and Steven lifted the container onto the railing.

"Yeah, but I was just being back up," Chase grinned and walked over to the two boys "Besides, me and Joe brought it up, you're turn to lift it."

"Guess that makes sense."

"Come on, let's do this. Remember, after I dump this and it hits him, we run." Chase said to his friends and shot a text to Joe letting him know that it's about to go down and he could go and record it.

"Don't miss dude," Steven said "If you miss I will seriously hurt you."

"Haha, funny." Chase said sarcastically "Don't worry bro, I won't miss."

"Alright, let's do this!" Ricky cheered, high fiving Steven as both boys laughed.

Chase smiled at his friends then looked down at where Blaine was closing the song. Chase smirked and uncapped the container, holding the lid to Steven and then eyeing the line up with Blaine and the top of the container that was filled to the brim with slushie. With no warning to the boy below, he tipped it over and watched the icy drink fall fast towards the unsuspecting Blaine.

* * *

Blaine was having a blast singing this song. The crowd of his peers was singing along and dancing. He found Kurt in the crowd, he was dancing with Eddie and his date, and sent him a wink. Besides all of that, the nagging feeling in his stomach wouldn't leave. Blaine was singing the last verse when it happened.

It happened fast.

He felt something cold hit the top his head, making him look up, but Blaine regretted that action because he was giving a face full of slushie. He quickly looked away as the rest of the colored ice landed on him, going everywhere. His eyes started burning from the dye that got in and the build up tears wasn't helping.

The room fell silent as everyone watched him get slushied big time. Their laughter soon filled Blaine's ears as tears escaped his eyes. He was freezing and looked out into the crowd to see a bunch of blurry faces laughing at him. Kurt and the Glee kids rushed to the sides of the stage but didn't move to help Blaine, afraid to step into the stage in fear of slipping in the puddle of slushie. _I need to get out of here. _Blaine thought over and over again but he couldn't move due to the embarrassment he was under. He went to move off the stage but slipped in the slushie by his feet, he fell on his butt; that only making everyone laugh harder.

Kurt carefully ran out to his boyfriend then, his heart breaking at the state Blaine was in. His face red from crying and the coldness, his clothes were drenched and his eyes were red rimmed and blood shot.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt said gently, helping the boy to his feet.

They moved off the stage slowly and Blaine didn't look over at Kurt once. He couldn't. He was ashamed of himself even though everyone will tell him later that this wasn't his fault and it was just people being mean but in away it was; he must of have done something to provoke that person who did this. He had an idea of who it was in mind but he didn't say it out loud.

The laughter died down a little after Blaine made it off the stage but there were a few chuckles and random bursts of laughter everyone once and awhile. Once Blaine felt was on safely off stage and standing on the gym floor; he felt sick.

Kurt let go of Blaine's arm and Blaine just stood there staring at the floor until someone in the room yelled, "Did ya enjoy the shower queer?"

People started laughing again and Kurt took Blaine's hand again but the slushie covered boy pulled his hand away and then ran out of the gym, bursting through the doors, his choked sobs filling Kurt's ears over the laughter.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried "Blaine, wait!" he yelled, the room growing quite as Kurt ran after his boyfriend.

* * *

**how was it? I like how it played out but I think I could have written it better. **

**let me know what you thought of this chapter and such, you're reviews mean the world to me and i could use a pick me up. **

**Sorry if there isn't an update next week; it's going to be a tough week but I'll try getting some writing but I'm not sure how much I will get done.**

**Review please**

**(sorry if you got two alerts saying that this chapter's up, part of it got messed up so I had to take it down at fix it. sorry if it confuses you) **


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys here's another chapter for ya. the past weeks haven't been the best for me or my family but I did get a chance to write... I wrote this in a day or two so it isn't the best plus it's also a filler but the things that happen in here needed to happen, that's what I think that is. sorry for any mistakes that are in here, lol also I want to say thank you to everyone who gave me support/advice. **

**I don't own Glee (wish I did though)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Blaine heard Kurt calling him but he didn't stop running. He couldn't face him like this; covered in slushie and crying, but part of him once to slow down and just stop running, so that's what he did. Blaine forced himself to stop and waiting for his boyfriend. He heard Kurt's quick moving footsteps getting closer as he stood there catching his breath.

"Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly "Are you.. okay?"

The slushie covered boy had his back to Kurt but Blaine didn't have to be looking at him to know that he was worried and concerned about him; it was laced in his voice.

"No, I'm not okay," Blaine responded a moment later, his voice cracking as he did "I got slushied in front of almost, if not, that whole school... I just- I wanna go home." Blaine said lamely as he broke down crying again. Kurt closed the gap in between them by pulling Blaine into his arms. Kissing his temple when the boy buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"You can't drive in this state," Kurt mumbled in his ear "Give me your keys, I'll take you home."

Blaine didn't say anything as he pulled back, fished his keys out of his pockets and handed them to Kurt with shaking hands. Kurt took the keys and grabbed Blaine's hand with his free hand, lacing their fingers together while leading him to the car.

Kurt started car after he slid into the driver seat, Blaine sitting in the passenger seat. Silence hung in the air as Kurt pulled out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot and in the direction of Blaine's house.

"Is your mom or dad home?" Kurt asked when they stopped at a red light, looking over at Blaine who was staring out the window.

"My mom went to her office at work for a little bit but my dad should be home." Blaine said and Kurt swore under his breath; his dad hated him.

"Should I not come in then?" Kurt questioned, returning his attention back to the road as the light turned green.

"I.. I'm not sure. Call me crazy but my dad maybe starting to care for me again," Blaine said, sounding hopeful "He only made one comment about going to the dance with you but it wasn't a major one. He told me to have fun tonight... He even called me son."

Kurt was surprised to hear that. Ever since Blaine came out to his family, Mr. Anderson hasn't called him son much, at all really. So this was big, even though it was normal for a father to call their child a nickname. Maybe Blaine was right, is his dad starting to care for him again?

"So do you think that it's alright for me to come in? I don't ruin any progress that he made or something by coming in with you."

"I don't care, Kurt, you're my boyfriend and if he doesn't like it, so what? He's not going to change anything. You're coming in." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around himself and pulling his knees up to his chest to keep warm; Kurt realized then that Blaine was shivering,

"Okay." Kurt responded, the two boys falling back into silence as they drove on; getting closer and closer to Blaine's house. What was Blaine going to do in school Monday? What was going to happen with his dad when they got there? Would he get pissed or care for Blaine's well being for once? Question after question came and went in Kurt's mind as they reached Blaine's street. Call him stupid but his heart rate picked up from the nerves of stepping foot in Blaine's house while his dad was home.

Blaine got out of the car wordlessly once they pulled into the driveway of his house and walked around to the drivers side, opening the door for Kurt, who was turning the car off. Taking his boyfriends hand, Blaine walked up the walkway to his house and opened the door; the sound his dad laugh filling their ears.

"Guess we caught him a good mood," Blaine mumbled to Kurt, a small smile gracing his lips. He never thought he would hear his dad laugh again, usually he's so high strung and full of himself that he didn't care for anything funny. Blaine had a good feeling about this encounter with his dad he and Kurt were about to have.

The door clicked shut behind them and the volume of the TV shut off, a moment later Mr. Anderson called out, "Hello?"

Blaine slowly walked into the living room where his dad was, still holding Kurt's hand "Ah, hey... dad."

Mr. Anderson eyed his son, taking in the dried looking ice on his face and clothes, his bloodshot eyes, and his hair was also covered in the ice. He got up slowly, walking over to his son but then taking notice of Kurt who was standing next to Blaine, they two boys holding hands.

Blaine saw the look the crossed his fathers face when he noticed that he was holding Kurt's hand. He was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion about everything that had happen that night already and how he would have to add his dad yelling at him to the list- he knew bringing Kurt here was a bad idea.

"Dad, please, don't yell at me or Kurt, he was just trying to be a good boyfriend by looking out for me and taking me home. I made him come in and I just thought because of earlier when you told me to have fun and not something rude that maybe you were starting to care for me again." Blaine said in all one breath; looking at him dad through teary eyes.

Mr. Anderson looked Blaine for a moment and then let out a long tired sigh "Go get cleaned up Blaine, we'll talk about everything when you're done."

"Everything...?" Blaine asked confused, looking over at Kurt who just shrugged.

"Yes, everything. I have many years of hate towards you to apologise for also I have questions to why you are shaking like a leaf and covered in, what, colored ice?" at Blaine and Kurt's nod he continued "Your mother won't be home until late tonight, she has a lot of work to catch up on so that gives us time."

"Ah, o-okay.." Blaine said, shocked at what he was hearing from his dad. Is this really happening? Is his dad going to finally accept him? Kurt seemed to notice his boyfriends daze because he placed his hand on the small of Blaine's back and guided the boy towards the stairs; giving a small smile to Mr. Anderson as they passed the man.

The two boys went up the stairs in silence and down the hall to Blaine's room. Kurt took a seat on the bed as Blaine stood in the middle of the floor, still shocked from what happened downstairs. Kurt pulled out his phone and sent his dad a text telling him where he was and if he could come and get him, Kurt wants Blaine and his dad to talk just the two of them, he doesn't want to be in the way. After getting a reply that he would be there soon he stood up and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Blaine?" he said, moving his hands up to the boys neck, undoing the bowtie- startling Blaine while doing so.

"Oh, sorry Kurt, guess my minds somewhere else," he said shyly "I just can't grasp the thought that my dad wants to talk."

Kurt just smiled at him, successfully untying the bowtie from Blaine neck. He placed a kiss on Blaine's sticky cheek and walked over to the dresser to but the bowtie away. Blaine gave him a small smile as he stripped of his dye colored shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a ball.

"My dad will be here soon, why don't you go shower now... get the sticky off... you..." Kurt began to say as he turned around but his voice faded away as he took in the sight of Blaine in nothing but his dress pants; his eyes trailing down Blaine toned chest. "Wow... you've been working out."

Blaine blushed, giving him a shrug as Kurt's texting tone rang through the room, "My dad's here." he said walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, "Call me when you're done talking to your dad, okay?" At Blaine's nod he leaned in, kissing Blaine on his lips.

Their lips were moving against one another before Kurt pulled away for a second and Blaine actually whined from the loss of Kurt's lips on his; making the blue eyed boy chuckle, "As much as I love kissing you, I don't like tasting a mixture of slushie flavor while doing so."

"Makes scents," Blaine said, stepping out of Kurt's hold and went to fetch his towel. "I promise to call you when my dad's done talking, now, get going! You're dad's outside and I really don't want him coming to the door."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Kurt said with an eye roll while heading to the door "Later babe." and with that Kurt was gone. Blaine sighed at the thought of how much Kurt reminded him of Chase whenever he said 'later babe'. With another sigh, Blaine headed to the bathroom to wash off the dried ice from off his body.

* * *

Blaine made his way down the stairs a half hour later of scrubbing at his skin, surprised when his dad turned off the TV and got up from the couch when he heard him coming. Mr. Anderson meant Blaine at the doorway of the living room and developed his son into a hug. Blaine was still from a moment, wondering if this was really happening or if he was just dreaming this whole night up, but then wrapped his arms around his dad while he began to cry.

He couldn't stop crying, the past few years of his dad's name calling came flooding back to him as the man himself tightened his hold on him. He cried because how embarrassing and awful his homecoming ended and thanks to him Kurt was probably going to be the next target for bullying, even if he was a Cheerio; he did have a nerd for a boyfriend after all.

"Blaine," his dad began, not moving from the hug "I know no matter how many times I say sorry that it will not change my actions towards you the past years. I'm just so sorry for the way I treated you. I was scared and worried for your well being, before you came out to us I heard all these awful stories about how gay people were treated and I hated to think that you could go through that."

Blaine cried harder at the mention of bullying, only if his dad knew what he's been through.

"I know I wasn't much of a help when it came to being supportive or home life. Whenever I thought about the fact that you're gay, I get afraid all over again and take out the fear in anger towards you or your mother and I'm sorry for that." Mr. Anderson pulled back from the hug, holding Blaine at arms length with his hands resting on his shoulders; his heartbreaking a bit at the sight of his hysterical son. "To finish this up, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and from here on out, I may not be the perfect dad, but I will never stop supporting you."

That sent the younger Anderson back into his fathers arms, his heart swelling at the fact that his dad just told him that he loved him for the first time in years. Blaine couldn't form a sentence, how could he when his brain was going a mile a minute? He ended up stuttering out; "I lo-love you too Dad. It's o-okay, I forgive you."

The two Andersons stood there for a while, just hugging each other while they became apart of each other's lives again. Mr. Anderson waited until Blaine calmed down from crying before leading his son to the couch, a stern look taking over his face as he faced him.

"Blaine, now tell me, what happened tonight? Don't you dare lie to me either."

"I got a slushie shower." Blaine put simply, feeling himself going numb as he remembered it, along with all the other bullying. "If you want the reason why and all I guess I should start from the beginning." the curly haired boy said before his father could ask. At the nod he continued.

With a sigh he began "It all started when Kurt finally got a boyfriend, Chase Flynn..." and Blaine went on telling his dad everything thing that has happened from then to now. The locker shoves, the name calling, the slushies, him finding Chase cheating how the boy knocking him out. The threats and the looks, everything leading up the slushie shower and how he was now afraid to step foot in McKinley come Monday.

When he was finished, Blaine felt exhausted from his story, reliving everything and just talking about him wore him out, He never knew how much he went through until he said it at loud and damn, he's been through a lot. Blaine looked over at him dad who looked enraged at the story and it made Blaine feel a little better about the whole thing; he had his dad's support and love again.

"Dad... please say something." Blaine said after another minute of silence went by.

His dad let out a loud, long sigh as he turned to face his son, "There's no way in hell that your mother and I are going to let you go back to that school, Blaine, I want you to transfer to Dalton Academy immediately."

* * *

**dun...dun...dunnnnnn! ;P i felt like Blaine and his dad should make up, it felt right and, once again, filler chapter-ish. **

**Tell me what you think! I enjoy reading your reviews and they never fail to bring a smile to my face. **

**I feel like this story is almost done, a few more chapters and it's all over... wowza. **

**I'll update ASAP, until then, love you guys **


	20. Chapter 20

**hey I'm back and life's a lot better now! I have another chapter for you, sorry it took so long to get up; I just haven't been in the mood to write but I got this done by my friend forcing me xD lol **

**I don't own Glee **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Kurt was worried about Blaine. The boy called him after his dad talked to him was in tears (of happiness of course) about the whole conversation; falling asleep after a while of flirting back and forth between the two boys. Kurt hung up after a minute or two of listening to Blaine breathing. After that he hasn't heard from the curly haired boy. He was probably over reacting but all he could think about was Blaine and what happened the other night. Kurt knew for a fact that Chase was behind it someway or another; his ex hated Blaine.

So, Saturday morning found him walking through the mall with Mercedes and Tina. The two girls, plus everyone in Glee club, were worried about Blaine. Tina was filling Kurt in on what happened after he and Blaine left.

"Coach Sue and Mr. Schue caught Steven and Ricky in the parking lot but the two of them won't fess up to doing anything even though there was a suspicious stain on their shirt's that were the same color of the slushie shower, but they let them go after they were brought to Figgins office."

"Finn and Puck flipped out though," Mercedes said, taking over the story from where Tina left off as the three teens stood in line for coffee. "I didn't expect them to freak out the way they did. Who knew Blaine was that important to them," she shrugged and then continued "Anyway, the two of them left and I heard Puck mumbling about kicking some ass of a certain boy." the girl gave Kurt and Tina a knowing look; which was returned with a nod from both.

"Okay, it's good to know that I'm not the only one who thinks it was Chase," Kurt said, feeling relieved.

"Oh, no," Tina said pulling out her wallet as the three got closer to the counter "We don't think, we know. Chase is the only person who would really have a reason why. With the history he has with Blaine... it's a dead giveaway."

"Agreed." Mercedes said with a nod "but none of you have heard from him?"

"We were on the phone last night. Usually we would of had sent a crap load of texts to each other but I haven't gotten one... not even a good morning text." Kurt said before he stepped up to order.

"Huh, maybe he's hanging with his mom and dad, y'know, since he finally has both if his parents love and support again."

"That could be way, but I feel like there's something else going on." Kurt said, smiling at Tina when she swatted his hand from pulling out his wallet; she ordered for herself and Mercedes, playing for all three of them.

The three friends stepped out of the line and over to the pickup end of the counter; Tina slipped her wallet back in her bag while doing so. They all were quiet, all thinking about Blaine and what the boy could be up to. He could he sleeping, Kurt thought as he watched his drink get made, he did have a rough day and he is known for sleeping more when things get rough… mmm God, this is good. Kurt pulled the coffee away from his lips after Mercedes and Tina get theirs.

"So where to first lovelies?" he asked, holding the door opened for the two girls.

"I need new boots." Tina said, looking down at the ones she was wearing; black and worn out.

"You have enough boots, Tina… you're boot obsession is almost as bad as Kurt with his scarfs. " Mercedes joked.

"Hey!" Tina said, holding in a laugh as Kurt faced offence to what Mercedes said "At least I don't have a whole shrine dedicated to them."

"I don't have a shrine for my scarfs!" Kurt said, laughed a bit at his friend's weirdness.

"Yeah sure you don't."

"Don't lie to me Kurt, I've seen it before." Tina said "It's in the back of your closet. I stumbled upon it once when I was trying to find his shoes for him."

The two girls fell into a fit of laughter as they made up what the shrine looked like and how the boy probably bowed before it every night before he went to sleep. Kurt rolled his eyes and his phone rang. He smiled when he heard that it was the ring tone he set for Blaine, Teenage Dream. He hit the answer button, smiling more when he heard his boyfriend's usually happy voice.

"Hey, where are you? I went to your house but you dad said you were out..." Blaine said, sounding a little bit stressed but happy nonetheless.

"Oh, I'm at the mall with Mercedes and Tina, you know, shopping and whatnot."

"Okay, I'll head over there and meet up with you guys, I need to tell you guys something anyway…well more like tell you and the whole Glee club but I guess I could tell you know… not over the phone of course cause I don't think that this is something that should be told over the phone, more like in person.."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's nervous rambling, cutting the boy off with a laugh "Blaine, calm down, whatever you have to tell us can wait later. If you're telling the whole Glee club then you can just tell me, Mercedes and Tina later on today when we get back, okay?" at the faint hum in agreement from Blaine he continued "Now, get your butt over here, I miss you."

Blaine chuckled "I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm gonna go so I don't hit anyone; safety first!"

"Blah blah blah, safety first." Kurt said, mocking Blaine as he hung up the phone. Excited to see Blaine soon and that he sounded happy. Kurt help but wonder what he has to tell him, plus all the Glee kids.

* * *

Blaine was up all night thinking about what his dad said; how he wants him to transfer to Dalton. He was all for that, just packing him stuff up from McKinley, sign a few papers and start at a new, safe school. If only it was that easy. Leaving McKinley would mean leaving Glee club, his friends, Kurt, his teachers... he would be leaving a lot behind of he goes to Dalton. Blaine would asked what Kurt's opinion on the whole matter was but of course he would want Blaine to go to Dalton; even if it meant not being at the same school. Kurt's reaction he wasn't scared of, it was Mercedes, Tina and the other Glee kids.

It was eight in the morning and he was wide awake, which was weird because he didn't go to bed until three. He texted Wes and David over the course of the night, telling them about what happened and all. Blaine has gotten close to the two Dalton boys ever since he went and visited the school with Cooper. They ended up talking on the phone about it since it was too much text; both boys telling Blaine that they have friends who transferred because of bullying so it was nothing new to them. The phone call ended when Wes and David had to go to the Warblers meeting, promising Blaine that they will call him back the next day, Blaine fell asleep after that but woke up again after a bad dream about how Kurt and his friends turned on him after he tells them that he's switching schools.

Around nine Blaine made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to find his parents sitting at the table filling out forms. He couldn't believe that they already have almost every paper filled out and he only agreed to transferring not even twenty-four hours ago. His mom already called the school and they agreed to meet with them tomorrow to discuss the matter at hand. His dad will be going to McKinley Monday to get to the bottom of all the bullying while Blaine empties his locker.

"Morning son," his dad said with a smile as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning dad." he said returning the man's smile.

"Everything's a go, Blaine," his mom told him, getting up and walking over to pour herself more coffee; she then faced her son "When are you going to tell your friends and Kurt?"

"Well.. I don't know. Maybe today." Blaine responded with a shrug. He really wasn't looking forward to telling everyone about how he was switching schools. He knew that they would understand and help him through the transfer but he knew that they'll be upset at first; he was ready for that.. he hoped. He started making himself nervous and that made him lose it appetite as he looked around the kitchen. "I'm gonna go shower and see Kurt, I'll grab something on the way there." he added on when he saw his mother about to protest about him skipping breakfast.

Blaine smiled at his parents and made his way out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. He thought of ways he could tell his friends; come straight out with it or wait and easy it into a conversation. Maybe if the slushie came up he could slip in quickly and get it over with. With a sigh, he headed to the shower to start getting ready to go hangout with Kurt.

* * *

"Oh, there he is!" Tina said when she spotted Blaine entering the mall. She looked her friends over as he made his way over to the group of three. He looked tired and grumpy but the smile on his face said otherwise. She ran over to him when he was a few feet away, taking the boy by surprise when the girl hugged his tight.

Blaine laughed and hugged Tina back just has tight, laughing a bit. The girl pulled away after a minute giving him a sad smile. Mercedes have him a quick hug since it was hard hugging correctly with shopping bags. He smiled at the two girls before looking over at Kurt who was standing there smiling over at him. He walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy. Kurt gave a him a squeeze before pulling back and kissing his cheek.

"How are you?" Kurt asked, taking the boys hand and following the girls who were leading the way to the next store.

"I'm okay, trying not to dwell on last night all the much."

"Alright; Let's just enjoy being here with Tina and Cedes, we'll talk later." Kurt said with a knowing look.

Blaine just nodded in response, tightening his hold on Kurt's hand when the boy walked faster to catch up with the two girls who were laughing about something. Blaine smiled at them, he was going to miss them.

* * *

Later that day found all the New Direction members at the Hudson-Hummel home, all in the living room and joking around with each other. Blaine had Kurt call them all over, he just wanted to get telling them out of the way and move on with things. If they didn't support his choice then that's on them, they can't change his mind either.

They were currently discussing what happened at homecoming and Blaine just nodded along, answering their questions on the matter. It was Puck and Finn who were the most annoyed at what happened. Ever since they found Blaine unconscious they have taken up the big brother role for him even though they were the same age.

Blaine had enough of the questions and the comments on what happened that night. Now is the best time to tell them because it's already the topic of the group. "Guys," Blaine said, getting up from where he was snuggled into Kurt's side, "I need to tell you something."

The all stopped talking and looked up the boy with curious eyes, wondering what he would say. Blaine took a deep breath and looked around at his friends.

"As you all know, I gotta, what we are calling, slushie shower; and no Brittany it didn't tickle." Blaine said with a small smile on his lips when the blonde Cheerio giggled "My dad and I made up last night and so I now have the support of both my parents again," he smiled at the cheers that his friends made and continued "with that being said, I told them about what happened, about everything really. My dad wants me to transfer schools, to Dalton Academy in Westerville. My parents both feel that McKinley is too dangerous for me and that I shouldn't be afraid to go to school everyday.. and I agree with them."

Blaine watched a handful of eyes grow wide as they realized what he said; it broke his heart really. He looked over at Kurt who was giving him a sad smile; he then turned to look at his best friends. Tina and Mercedes both looked upset with it but they tried to give him a smile when they made eye contact; but ended up just giving him a nod to show that they understood.

Rachel was the first to speak up, breaking the silence that filled the room; "Wait... you're leaving McKinley and going to Dalton?"

"Yes," Blaine said with a sigh, looking around at his friends once more "As of Monday I am no longer a student at McKinley."

* * *

**so, what did ya think? I know some of you won't like the fact that Blaine's now going to Dalton but whatever :P **

**Let me know what you think please, I love reading your thoughts on it. **

**There's gonna be at least two chapters left before it's over. wow. I'll try to have the next chapter done ASAP :)**

**Review please. **


	21. Chapter 21

**heeeelloo! so here's the second to last chapter... wow... I can't believe that it's almost done- crazy. Nothing much to say except that this chapter is full of fluff :D yay! and that I got bored today so I made a cover for this story but it isn't much haha **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_"Yes," Blaine said with a sigh, looking around at his friends once more "As of Monday I am no longer a student at McKinley."_

The room was silent, everyone taking in the news they were just given. Blaine bit his lip as he waiting for someone to speak up. He looked over at Kurt who was already looking at him, the sight of his boyfriend made his shoulders relax a little; but they only tensed again when Puck spoke up.

"Wait, dude, you're kidding right?" the boy said "You just can't leave."

"We have Sectionals coming up, we need your voice!" Rachel yelled; making Kurt roll his eyes, of course, leave it to Rachel to be concerned about the competition.

"Please, guys, try to understand that I don't want to leave McKinley, but I'm not safe there; the bullying has gotten out of hand."

"We can protect you," Finn said, looking over at Puck who nodded his head in agreement "Like, walk you to class and stuff."

"That may work for a little while but it won't do anything. They've pushed Tina before so they have no problem picking on girls; let alone you guys." Blaine said sadly "But thanks for the idea though."

"Obviously there's no way that we're going to change his mind," Quinn said, looking around at the New Direction members. Even though her and Blaine weren't friends, she'll miss the little dork and his Harry Potter references during Glee. "so let's take it as it is and enjoy the rest of the time."

Everyone was shocked that it was Quinn that said that; she was the one that they all thought would care less and not speak up at all. Blaine sent her a smile that was returned, he was then pulled into a hug by Brittany. He hugged the girl back, not as tight as she was hugging, but close to it. The hug lead into a giant group hug involving all the New Directions. Kurt stayed in his seat as he watched his boyfriend get wrapped up in the arms of his friends, a sad smiling playing on his lips at the sight.

Blaine let out a laugh when he felt more arms wrap around him, letting himself get buried in the middle of the group of the people he become friends with (some more then others) over the past three years of being in Glee club... he's going to miss them terribly.

"Come on guys, let me breath!" Blaine said with a laugh. They got off of him one by one and went back to their seats and Blaine went back to his besides Kurt.

"So, how about a movie?" Artie asked, earning a round of cheers in reply.

The group spent the rest of the time watching movie after movie. The selection range was very big due to the many personalities that make up the club. After watching Rent, The Dark Knight, and half of Mulan, everyone left after another group hug. Only Kurt and Blaine were left sitting on the couch in the living room of the Hudson-Hummel living room.

"Hey dude," Finn called out as he made his way down the stairs and into the living room, smiling at the sight of his step-brother and Blaine cuddling on the couch watching the second half of Mulan. He spoke again when Kurt looked over at him with a raised eyebrow "I'm going out for a while with Rachel." Finn said and headed towards the door at Kurt's nod and smile.

When the door closed, the house grew quiet with only the sound of the movie playing. Kurt could tell something was up with his boyfriend; he kept fidgeting and holding onto him for dear life, like he could lose him at any minute. Kurt moved to pause the movie, making Blaine pick his head up from his shoulder; giving him a confused look.

"Why'd you stop it? It was at the best part, the huns are coming Kurt!" Blaine complained, trying to grab the remote from his boyfriend to play the movie again but Kurt moved it out of his reach; making him fall off of his lap and onto the floor by his feet.

"Oh my gosh," Kurt bit back his laughter as he looked down at the boy on the floor "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." the bowtie wearing boy answered, getting up from the floor and taking his spot on Kurt's lap again, snuggling into his chest and playing with a loose thread on the boys sweater. "Why did you stop the movie?"

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's curly, gel free, hair and sighed a little, playing with the wild curls as he answered; "Are you okay?"

"What?" Blaine said, taken back by the question "Yeah, I'm fine.. why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you seem really fidgety ever since you told everyone and you keep holding on to me tight, like, I might go somewhere if you didn't."

Blaine let out a sigh and set up, moving from his spot in Kurt's lap to take a seat next to him. He looked over at him before looking down at his hands, wringing them nervously, "Well, I am stressed out with the whole transferring thing and my dad's going to McKinley Monday to talk to Figgins and demand answers to his many questions. I'm just glad that the New Directions took it as well as they did; I was expecting them to freak out and yell at me."

"Come on now, you know for a fact that they wouldn't have done that." Kurt said, watching his boyfriend closely "There's something else though, something you're not telling me-what is it Blaine?"

"I-I know this sounds stupid but I'm worried about us," Blaine said, looking up from his hands and over at Kurt "I'm worried about us because I'll be at another school that's almost two hours away and you'll be here, at McKinley, being Mr. Popular. Who knows what will happen, Kurt? After all these years I finally got you and now I feel like I'm going to lose you again." Blaine's voice cracked at the last word a bit and the boy mentally smacked himself for being so damn emotional about everything.

Kurt quickly took Blaine's hands into his own and held them tight, thinking about what the boy had just told him. How long has he been thinking about how this would affect them? Well, he didn't know until a few hours ago but Kurt would be lying if he said that he didn't see this coming. He was glad that Blaine was finally getting away from all the hate but upset at the same time that he'll be further away than needed and they would see less of each other. But there's no way Kurt is letting the small amount of distance ruin them; he just got the boy of his dreams and he'll be damned if he let him go.

"Blaine, believe me when I say that you aren't going to lose me. I've waited way too long to be able to call you mine and if you think going to let you go that easily then you don't know me." Kurt paused to kiss Blaine's knuckles "I won't say that it'll be easy, we'll probably have our ups and downs but we'll make it through this. You're going to Dalton for a little less than a year and then we'll move to New York together. Me at some fashion school and you at a music school, okay? So stop worrying about us, okay sweetie? We're be perfectly fine; I'll come visit you at school and vice versa."

Blaine just stared at Kurt, his eyes filled with love and admiration. How could he be so insecure about everything? How could Kurt be so sure that they will work out fine? Blaine smiled as shook his head, chuckling lightly at himself for ever thinking that something would happen to ruin their relationship. Just like Kurt said, he wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Your amazing, you know that right?" Blaine said with a smile.

He smiled, a small trickle of laughter leaving his lips as he slowly lent toward Blaine, his lips grazing his ever so softly as he answered; "I know."

Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, his eyes zooming from his boyfriends eyes to his lips and back. Blaine grabbed him by the hips and gently pulled their bodies together, biting his lip eagerly. Blaine could feel butterflies in his stomach as Kurt leaned down with his soft lips and planted kiss on his mouth. Sparks flew as a connection was created, Blaine returned the kiss but with more passion. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine hair, wrapping the curls in his hands as Blaine went to deepen the kiss. Kurt parted my lips when he felt Blaine's tongue skim his bottom lip and the curly haired boy gladly slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, sucking loosely on the boys tongue, making the boy on his lap moan.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed as he pulled away from the kiss, throwing his head back in pleasure as Blaine's mouth attacked his neck. "We should s-stop. My dad and Carole are gonna be home soon."

Blaine reluctantly pulled away from Kurt's neck with one more sloppy kiss to the pale flesh before looking at his boyfriend. His eyes skimmed over his features and cupped his cheek with his hand, capturing Kurt's lips with his in a gentle kiss. Kurt smiled and returned it before moving from Blaine's lap to lay down on the couch, grabbing Blaine by the wrist and pulling him down to lay in in front of him. He reached over and hit play, picking up where they left off in Mulan, Blaine's eyes glued to the screen as Mulan tried to warn the citizens of China about the coming threat. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around his waist; making Blaine the little spoon.

"I love you." Kurt mumbled in Blaine ear, playing with the curly hair more.

"Love you too." Blaine responded, leaning into Kurt's touch as the movie played on. He was going to miss moments like this when he started rooming at Dalton but he believed Kurt when he said that they'll be fine.

* * *

**so, how was it? sorry for the mistakes (if any) I read it over twice so I think I caught them all.**

**Please review! **

**I'll have the last chapter up ASAP- oh, and Happy Easter! **


	22. Chapter 22

**well here it is, the last chapter of Cough Syrup. I put off writing it as long as I could, I don't want it to be over but I had nothing to do the past few days and I've been in the mood to write. I apologize for any mistakes, I've read over it twice and believe I got all of them. **

**I don't own Glee (boo)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine opened the door to his dorm and threw his bag down on his desk, flopping down face first onto his bed and groaned. It's been three weeks since he transferred to Dalton and it's been, well, different. The classes are more challenging than they were at McKinley and homework was a bitch on most nights but he managed. He missed Kurt like crazy even though they Skyped and saw each other on the weekends. Blaine even joined the Warblers; the school's version Glee club. They are way more put together unlike the New Directions, but they have their moments. When he joined the Warblers he made a handful of friends that he was quickly getting close too. Wes and David were part of the council so that help him get in.

"Dude, you're groaning again." his roommate Nick said as he entered the room and put his bag down; Nick's the one who helped convince him to join the Warblers, his reason why Blaine should join was because he was in the group and seeing his face is the best part of anyone's day.

"I know, I know... sorry." Blaine said, sitting up and rubbing his face tiredly; thank God that it was Friday.

"Rough week?" Nick asked, stripping off his blazer and loosening the tie that was around his neck; getting a grunt from his roommate. "I'll take that as a yes." he laughed.

Blaine sat on his bed and zoned out for a little bit, thinking back to the day before he came here. His dad went to McKinley and told Principal Figgins everything and demanded that something be done about it immediately. Figgins ended up calling Blaine to the office after he got the things from his locker, asking Blaine if what he dad just told him was true.

_"Yes, my dad and I wouldn't make something like this up." Blaine had said "Chase, Brad and two other of their friends have been bullying me for a while now but Brad stopped at one point. Chase just got another one of his buddies to take his spot in the group, Ricky, I think, and they continued to harass me."_

Blaine will be the first to say that it felt good getting all of it out and telling someone who could actually do something about it. Figgins then called Chase down to his office, asking him questions about what he has done to Blaine and he surprisingly was honest about it all.

_"Chase Flynn, you are expelled from this school for putting the life of one of the other students in danger. Your friends will get their punishments later. Now, you are lucky that Mr. Anderson has refused to press charges against you for knocking his son unconscious and leaving him laying there- I will be getting the full story later." _Figgins said that was the end of it. Chase gave Blaine a dirty look as the boy left the office but Blaine could only smile at him; Karma's a bitch.

"It's just really different, y'know?" Blaine spoke up, snapping out of reminiscing when Nick hit him with a pillow "I'm so used to McKinley. It was all in one building; not in three!" Blaine said, throwing up his arms in defeat.

"Yeah, I know it's hard but you'll get used to it. It took me awhile to get around the school with ease.. Jeff still get's lost sometimes." Nick joked, making of them laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so but today's Friday so I'm not going to dwell on it," Blaine got up and headed over to his closet, picking out an outfit so he could change out of the uniform. "You going home for the weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm taking my little sister out to the movies tomorrow." Nick answered, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Blaine smiled to himself, even though the school work was hard, he enjoyed it here. He's made a handful of friends, has an awesome roommate and more importantly Kurt loved hanging out with Nick and his other friend's from the Warblers whenever he visited. After he joined, they all came strolling in and through him a "welcome to the brotherhood" party and Kurt just happened to walk right into the middle of it. Blaine laughed just thinking about how confused his boyfriend looked; it was priceless.

"Aight dude, bathrooms all yours." Nick said coming out in his street clothes. Blaine grabbed his jeans and red shirt as he headed to the bathroom; a simple outfit for the car ride home. Once he was done he went over to his bed and slipped on a Dalton sweatshirt that had been a gift from his Warbler friends.

"You ready?" Nick asked from where he stood by the door. Blaine nodded and walked passed his friend, waiting for him in the hall as he locked the door. "So, I'm guessing you're going to see Kurt." Nick said giving his friend a knowing look as they made their way down the hall and out of the dormitory.

Blaine smiled at the mention of his boyfriend and nodded, "I'm surprising him and our friends actually. I told them that I couldn't come because I have a crap load of homework but I finished most of it in class and I'll finish the rest when I get back Sunday." he said, pulling out his car keys as they came to the gate to the student parking lot. Kurt had told him that ever since Blaine went to Dalton that he and the kids from Glee club have gotten close and they exchange embarrassing stories about him whenever they hangout.

"That's always fun. I did that to my sister once, she flipped out and tackled me to the ground." Nick laughed at the memory as they came to Blaine's car. Nick patted his roommate on the shoulder with a "See you Sunday" before heading off to his own car. Smiling, Blaine hopped into his car, turning the key, bring the car to life. He turned on the radio and pulled out of his spot. Singing along to the songs playing throughout the car.

Turning onto Kurt's street, he turned down his radio and pulled in behind what he knew to be Puck's car. He sat there for a moment, thinking about how excited Kurt, and his friends, will be to see him. Kurt sounded really disappointed when they were talking last night about Blaine not being able to come home over the weekend and it killed him. He turned off his car and got out, closing it behind, then made his way up the walkway and to the front door. Burt answered aftered he knocked and the sound of his friend's laughter filled his ears.

"Blaine, didn't expect to see you here." Burt said with a smile, stepping aside to let the boy in "Kurt told me you couldn't make it home."

"Yeah I didn't think so either," Blaine chuckled "But I was able to work things out so that I was."

"Okay, well it's good to see you bud," Burt said, giving the boy a clap on the shoulder before going into the kitchen.

"No, The best is when Blaine's crush on you hit new levels and he was thinking about joining the Cheerios that you would notice him more," Tina laughed, making everyone do the same "It was so cute though, he was, and still is, a love sick puppy!"

"Hey, to be fair, me joining the Cheerios was your's and Mercedes idea." Blaine said, walking into the living room, smiling at the shocked faces of his friends.

"Blaine!" Brittany cried, getting up from the floor and over to him, all but throwing herself at him. "I missed you, I thought I would never have seen you again!"

"We both know that's not true Brit." Blaine said with a chuckle when the girl pulled away with a smile. Everyone gave him a hug or some type of greeting before he moved over to Kurt who was staring at him, smiling.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Kurt said with a smirk, pulling Blaine down next to him on the couch by his wrist; making the boy laugh. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek before resting his head on his shoulder and intertwining their fingers.

"Bad day?"

"More like a bad week, school's boring without you there," Kurt sighed and then lowed his voice so only Blaine could hear him "I have no one to meet in the boys locker room and mess around with."

The curly hair boy laughed and kissed his Kurt on the lips before turning to hear what Tina and Mercedes were going on about. Finn and Puck left to go get the pizza but everyone was sure they stopped at the arcade because they've been gone for almost an hour.

Blaine sighed happily and looked around at his friends, thinking about how awesome they are and how he wouldn't have survived up to this point without them. He soon turned his attention to the blue eyed boy sitting beside him, the boy who was all his. If you went up to Blaine at the beginning of the year and told him that Kurt Hummel would be his boyfriend and he would be going to a different school and meeting equally awesome friends there; he would've laughed at you and called you crazy.

So far senior year has been eventful for Blaine and he wouldn't have changed it if he could. He got the boy of his dreams, made new friends, got rid of his bullies and most of all he had Kurt and he couldn't be anymore happier.

Blaine Anderson was in love, there was no way he could deny it, and it was amazing.

* * *

**That's it... I wasn't sure how to end it, I rewrote it at least three times but this one seemed to stick. **

**Thank you to all of you guys! I'm glad that way more people then I thought enjoyed this story :) Please review and let me know what you thought of the last chapter.**

**I actually have another fanfic in the works but I probably won't be putting for a little bit. **

**Thanks again guys, love you**


End file.
